New Life
by edwin.ouat
Summary: Et si quand Emma revenait de la forêt enchantée elle en revenait changée a jamais ? Que s'est il vraiment passé ? Mais surtout va elle reussir a reconstruire sa vie ? Située dans le début de la saison 2 Swanqueen of course !
1. Chapter 1

**Salut ! me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire légèrement déprimante mais que j'avais envie de partager avec vous sans attendre la fin de la première que j'ai posté**

 **bonne lecture :)**

Henry tentai désespérément de persuader sa mère adoptive d'annuler le sort qu'elle avait lancé pour condamner le puits. Le petit bonhomme était convaincu que son autre mère s'en était sortie et que ce serai elle qui tenterai de passer par le puits et non Cora. Malheureusement la brune n'avais pas l'air de l'écouter de peur que Cora n'aie l'intention de lui prendre son fils comme elle lui avait pris Daniel.

\- Tu ne comprends pas Henry, je n'ai pas d'autre choix pour te protéger !  
\- Non je refuse de croire ça, maintenant enlève ce sort et laisse Emma revenir ! A vous deux vous pourrez vaincre Cora si c'est ce qui t'inquiète tant !

Regina devait bien admettre qu'elle espérait elle aussi pouvoir s'en tirer avec cette solution mais le doute n'était pas permis quand il s'agissait de son fils. Il la regardai cependant avec ce regard qui signifiait ''si tu ne fais rien je t'en voudrais toute ta vie'' alors elle se dit qu'elle devait essayer ...

\- Écarte toi alors, je vais essayer mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir supporter autant de magie en moi alors surtout n'oublie jamais que je t'aime d'accord ?

Henry se recula jusqu'à Gold qui jusque-la assisstai silencieusement a la scène et Regina s'approchait du puits d'un pas mal assuré elle étendit ses bras au dessus du vortex vert et d'un coup se mit a trembler de tout ses membres en aspirant la magie verte qui servait de barrière entre les mondes.  
Elle resta ainsi plus de cinq minutes et Henry commençai a s'inquiéter quand dans un éclair elle fut rejetée contre un arbre, la barrière ayant disparue.  
Les secondes parurent des heures au garçon qui attendait un signe de vie de l'une de ses deux mères, l'une était inconsciente étalée par terre et l'autre on ne savait même pas si elle était toujours en vie.  
Une main s'agrippa alors a la margelle du puits puis deux et enfin Emma sorti enfin du puits l'air hébétée, sont regard allai de Regina inconsciente a Henry et enfin elle adressa un regard haineux au crocodile. Son garçon couru dans ses bras elle l'acueilli et lui demanda brusquement

\- Ou est David ?  
\- Il est en chemin  
\- Et ta mère ? elle a quoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas elle a détruit la barrière qui se trouvai entre les mondes et l'effort la sans doute fatigué..  
\- Et tu ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça ! Henry c'est ta mère !  
\- Non c'est toi ma mère, elle elle ne m'aime pas !  
\- Alors dans ce cas pourquoi aurai t elle détruit cette barrière au péril de sa vie ? Si ce n'est pour te prouver que tu pouvait compter sur elle ?

Emma était déjà au chevet de la brune qui, malgré toute les tentative de la blonde, refusai de revenir a elle.

\- J'appelle Whale, toi tu reste la et tu t'occupe un peu d'elle et surtout si jamais elle se réveille tu me préviens ok ?

Emma s'éloigna pour téléphoner puis aperçu la voiture de David et on aurai dit qu'elle avait pris 20 ans d'un coup...  
Elle attendit nerveusement que David et Henry l'écoute et annonça alors ce qu'elle avait a dire ...

\- Mary est morte.

L'annonce fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard a David qui s'écroula d'un coup refusant d'y croire. Il releva la tête et réussi a articuler, le visage baignée de larme:

\- Comment ?  
\- Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas envie de revivre ça une deuxième fois

Et elle se détourna de son pere toujours prostré au sol pour retourner au chevet de Regina qui en passant c'était réveillée.

\- Que se passe il ?  
\- Rien, repose toi tu as dépensé énormément d'énergie pour abattre cette barrière.  
\- Et Henry ?  
\- Il est la avec son grand-père  
\- Et Snow elle est où ?  
\- Peut on éviter de parler d'elle s'il te plait ?  
\- Je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose Miss Swan  
\- Oui mais avant que je te dise ça il faut que l'on vérifie que tu vas bien, j'ai appelé Whale  
\- Je vais bien merci  
\- Hors de question que je croie ce mensonge, vous étés restée inconsciente près d'un quart d'heure malgré toute nos tentatives de vous réveiller et oui je vais donc apparemment continuer ce vouvoiement débile puisque vous avez l'air d'y tenir  
\- Je suis juste fatiguée  
\- Eh bien j'aimerai en être sûre  
\- Et depuis quand vous vous inquiétez pour moi ?  
\- Depuis que vous étés aussi la mère d'Henry et qu'il serai temps qu'il s'en aperçoive et qu'il arrêté ce petit mouvement d'humeur de collégien !

A ce moment Whale arriva et emmena Regina avec lui. Durant le trajet il demanda à la blonde:

\- Qu'est ce qui a bien pu abattre notre cher David de la sorte ?  
\- Est ce qu'on peut éviter les questions et juste vérifier que madame le maire va bien ?  
\- Hum oui bien sur, mais la curiosité n'est pas qu'un vilain défaut.  
\- Quand elle met le nez dans les affaires des autre si !

Emma croisa les bras et parti dans ses pensées en regardant à travers la fenêtre. Du point de vue de Regina la blonde donnai vraiment l'air d'avoir quelque chose a se reprocher mais en même temps une haine infinie envers le monde... a vrai dire la brune avait peur de ce que la shérif pourrai faire sous le coup de la colère, elle ne savait d'ailleurs toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ça ne semblait pas être le meilleur moment pour le demander.  
Après un court moment passé à l'hôpital, il fut vite établit qu'effectivement la jeune maire n'avait rien juste un coup de fatigue due a l'utilisation de la magie. Emma savait qu'elle avait réagit demesure mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, pas après la tragédie qu'elle venait de vivre. Gold était le responsable, c'est lui qui avait envoyé l'ombre sur Regina et qui avait lancé cette machination qui avait conduit a la mort de sa mère. Elle ne savait pas encore comment mais elle allai lui faire payer.  
La fin de la journée arrivait, l'ancienne reine était repartie a ses affaires dans son bureau, Gold était lui aussi retourné auprès de sa Belle et Emma était la sur le paillasson de l'appart de sa mère se demandant si elle avait toujours sa place ici. Elle ne voulait pas revoir le regard dévasté de son père ni subir toutes ces questions auxquelles elle ne voulait absolument pas répondre elle choisi alors la solution de facilité et elle alla garer sa voiture dans la foret pour dormir tranquille. Si tant est qu'elle pouvait trouver le sommeil après cette journée. A peine eut elle franchi les premiers sabres qu'elle craqua, laissant s'écouler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps.  
Elle débit vaguement son téléphone sonner mais ne chercha même pas a voir qui s'était de peur que ce soit son pere et donc de voir la photo de ses parents en contact.  
Henry ne savait trop quoi penser, il était extrêmement triste de la nouvelle et s'inquiétait pour sa maman blonde, elle n'avait pas cherché a rentrer de la soirée! Il décida donc de l'appeler. Il demanda quand même a son grand-pere la permission de se servir du téléphone de la maison mais ne reçu pas de réponse provenant du canapé. Il appela trois fois mais aucune réponse. Il se décida donc a tenter d'appeler son autre mère pour lui demander de l'aide, une bonne occasion pour voir si elle se préoccupait vraiment de lui.  
Regina décrocha instantanément

\- Henry tout vas bien ?  
\- Maman n'est pas rentrée ... je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait, elle ne réponds pas a mes appels !  
\- Je suis contente que tu m'ai appelé, et David il va mieux ? Emma a refusé de me dire ce qu'il se passai ...  
\- Je ne suis clairement pas le mieux placé pour te le dire, mais maintenant qu'elle est sûre que tu vas bien elle devrai accepter de te le dire, enfin si tu la retrouve...  
\- Je la retrouverai, je te le promet et je te la ramènerait même si tu refuse de me considérer comme ta mère.  
\- Merci

Et il raccrocha, Regina était consternée que son fils ne demande qu'après l blonde et n'aie même pas cherché a prendre de ses nouvelles mais elle lui trouvai facilement des excuses. Ça ne devait pas être simple pour lui de ne pas avoir vu sa mère pendant près d'une semaine en se demandant en permanence si il allai les revoir vivantes... C'était peut être ça d'ailleurs, la chose que tout le monde savait a part elle, Emma était rentrée oui mais ou était Snow ?  
Elle sortit donc de son bureau et rechercha la voiture jaune si caractéristique de la blonde, elle n'était pas garée au même emplacement que d'habitude, Regina pensa donc au commissariat mais personne non plus...Il fallai qu'elle réfléchisse, ou irai t elle si elle voulait être seule ? La première chose qui lui venait était la forêt, elle se mit donc en route vers les arbres et effectivement ai bout d'un petit quart d'heure de recherche elle fini par la voir cette voiture mais surtout la personne en larme appuyée sur le volan...

 **S'il vous plait ne me tuez pas pour Snow ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey !**

 **Merci de l'accueil chaleureux que vous avez réservé a cette fic :) J'essaierai de poster tout les samedi ou bien les vendredis je ne sais pas encore :)**

 **Bonne lecture et mercis pour les avis que vous me laissez qui sont très encourageant !**

Regina s'avança et toqua délicatement à la fenêtre de la blonde qui détourna aussitôt la tête, elle n'aimait pas qu'on la voie dans cet état.

\- Emma, ouvrez !

La jeune shérif était bien trop à côté de la plaque pour remarquer que la maire l'avait appelée par son prénom:

\- Allez vous en, je suis un monstre ...

\- Je ne vous crois pas, le simple fait que vous culpabilisiez pour je ne sais toujours pas quoi prouve que vous n'en êtes pas un !

\- Vous ne savez rien, allez vous en j'ai dit !

\- Et si plutôt que de vous enfermer sur vous même vous m'expliquiez ?

\- Non, pas envie d'en parler

\- Emma sortez de cette voiture ou je vous en fait sortir de force !

\- Mais foutez moi la paix bordel !

Emma s'était énervée d'un coup et sous le coup de la colère la portière de sa voiture fut éjectée. Regina n'avait pu l'éviter qu'au dernier moment et Emma regardai la portière avec insistance.

\- Je vous l'ai dit je suis un monstre dangereux

\- Je pense juste que vous avez besoin de contrôler ce qui vous habite

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide

\- Je n'avalerai pas ce mensonge aussi facilement... mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu vous mettre dans cet état ?

\- Ah oui vous n'êtes toujours pas au courant ...

\- ...

\- Ma mère est morte... sous mes yeux ...

\- Désolée de l'apprendre

\- A d'autre ! Vous avez condamné tout un royaume a être maudit juste pour vous venger d'elle et sa mort ne vous réjoui pas ? Ne serai-ce qu'un tout petit peu ?

\- Pas quand je vois comment ça vous affecte non!

\- Ouais bah laissez moi tranquille

\- Je ne peux pas, et puis j'ai promis a Henry de vous retrouver

\- Vous m'avez retrouvé, ok mais vous ne pouvez pas me ramener contre ma volonté et je ne tiens pas a voir mon père ...

\- Alors venez chez moi, je ne peux décemment pas vous laisser seule ici dans cet état

\- Pourquoi toute ces attentions ?

\- Je vous rappelle que je suis déjà passée par là et que je peux aider au niveau de la magie et puis si Henry pouvait s'apercevoir que je fait des efforts ...

\- Dans ce cas j'accepte, montez

Et Regina monta dans la voiture sans portière qui les remmena jusqu'à la maison de la maire. La brune montra sa chambre a Emma qui s'installa aussitôt:

\- Merci

\- Vous me remercierez quand vous aurez récupéré.

\- Bonne nuit

\- Bonne nuit

Et Regina referma la porte laissant Emma seule et désemparée face a la sollicitude de son aînée.

L'ancienne reine quand a elle ne s'expliquait toujours pas comment elle était passée de la détester a s'inquiéter pour elle, peut être que depuis que cette blonde l'avait sauvé elle voulait effacer cette dette... oui c'était sûrement ça, elle n'aimait pas se sentir redevable. Elle se coucha rapidement pour s'empêcher de trop réfléchir et trouva le sommeil assez vite.

Vers trois heures du matin elle fut réveillée par un grand bruit dans la chambre voisine, Emma !

Elle se précipita et la retrouva en pleurs en train de lutter contre ses draps surement en plein cauchemar, elle décida donc de la réveiller. Elle la pris dans ses bras et tenta de la calmer:

\- Emma, Emma c'est moi ! C'est fini maintenant tu n'as plus rien a craindre !

\- Reeregina ?

\- Oui chut c'est fini maintenant

Elle avait laissé son instinct maternel reprendre le dessus et ça avait plutôt l'air de fonctionner, Emma réussi donc a se calmer et lui dit :

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Cora arrachai le cœur de Mary et au dernier moment ce n'était plus Cora mais moi qui écrasait son cœur ...

Elle éclata en sanglots. Ce qu'Emma avait omit de dire c'était que Regina était présente également dans ce rêve, elle assistai avec horreur a la scène et blâmais Emma de ne servir a rien.

La brune ne savait pas quoi dire pour rassurer sa protégée et se contenta de dire:

\- Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêves aller rendors toi

\- Je vais recommencer a faire des cauchemars

\- Je te réveillerait si c'est le cas d'accord ?

\- ...

Emma ne répondit pas mais se releva des bras de Regina pour se recoucher. Au moment ou celle ci allai sortir de la pièce elle lui dit :

\- Non reste !

C'était presque une supplication:

\- Ne me laisse pas toute seule !

\- Très bien je reste la pour cette nuit

Elle s'allongea donc aux côté de la blonde qui semblait s'être déjà rendormie. Celle ci se retourna et passa un bras par dessus elle comme pour se rassurer de sa présence, le reste de la nuit se passa sans encombres.

Le lendemain matin, Emma fut la première debout et paniqua en voyant la maire dans le même lit qu'elle, elle se maudit de sa faiblesse et descendit prendre un petit déj, le terme exact serai d'ailleurs l'observer car après l'avoir préparé, elle ne pu réussir a avaler ne serai-ce qu'une bouchée.

Un peu plus tard quand Regina se leva elle s'inquiéta de voir les couvertures désertée elle descendit donc rapidement pour apercevoir Emma lorgner son bol de céréales. Elle avait l'air d'avoir vraiment mal dormi elle lança donc légèrement :

\- C'est étonnant mais tu prends exactement les mêmes céréales qu'Henry !

Elle l'avait tutoyé sans s'en rendre compte

\- Hmmm

\- Ça veut dire quoi Hmmm ?

\- Qu'hier soir il ne s'est rien passé, j'ai dormi, tu as dormi et basta

\- Très bien mais éviter le sujet n'est pas une solution ...

\- Tu compte faire quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda elle pour changer de sujet

\- Peut être commencer par prévenir Henry que je t'ai retrouvé...

\- Dis lui que tout va bien j'étais juste partie bosser pour rattraper mon retard.

\- Je ne lui mentirai pas, même pour toi, il attends que je fasse mes preuves, lui mentir serai le perdre

\- Je n'ai pas envie de le voir, pas envie de les voir tous, leurs regards interrogateurs, curieux, triste ou pire accusateur

\- Écoute tu vas bien être obligée de leur en parler un jour

\- Ce jour n'est certainement pas aujourd'hui !

\- Ne t'énerve pas, j'essaie juste d'aider

\- Bah vas y parce que faut croire que quand je tente d'aider je ne fais qu'empirer les choses...

\- Et toi tu compte faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Fouiller tout mes dossiers pour tenter de trouver quelque chose contre Gold.

\- Je te dirai si jamais j'ai quelque chose de mon coté

\- Très bien

Emma se leva et conduit jusqu'au commissariat. Oubliant par la même occasion, que la voiture de la maire se trouvai toujours dans la forêt.

Lorsque Regina voulu se rendre sur son lieu de travail, elle constata qu'en effet elle avait laissé sa voiture dans la forêt, elle pesta contre elle même et se dirigea donc a pied vers l'endroit ou sa Mercedes l'attendait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voila le 3eme chapitre,**

 **désolée du retard mais j'avais carrément zappé de poster ^^ oui je sais que c'est impardonnable mais bref du coup vous avez le quatrième qui suit :)**

 **Merci a ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review ou des follow/favoris :)**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture :)**

Sur le chemin du poste, Emma croisa de nombreux regards interrogateurs, enfin arrivée après un chemin qui lui avait paru interminable, elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau et eu la mauvaise surprise de le voir occupé. Évidement la personne qu'elle avait le plus envie d'éviter se trouvait sur son siège a lire de la paperasse un verre pas très loin.

Emma n'aurai jamais cru que son père irai travailler après la nouvelle d'hier, elle regarda alors vers la sortie mais David la surpris:

\- Hors de questions que tu fuie encore, pourquoi ne veux tu pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Parce que je refuse que tu aie le même regard que tout les habitants de cette ville

\- Mais met toi a ma place ! Imagine que l'homme que tu aime venait a mourrir, que je sache ce qu'il s'est passé et que je refuse de te le dire !

\- Cora l'as tué, avec l'aide d'un pirate, c'est tout ce qu'i savoir...

\- Tout ça a cause de Regina ! Ah se coup ci elle nous as bien eu !

\- Elle n'y est pour rien !

\- Alors d'après toi elle est totalement étrangère au fait d'avoir été marquée par ce sceau maudit !

\- C'est Gold le responsable, c'est lui qui lui as apposé cette marque !

\- Et il avait une bonne raison !

\- Ah oui ?

\- Elle a enfermé Belle pendant 28ans !

\- L'as tu tué quand elle a voulu tuer Snow ? Non alors ce n'est pas la vrai raison !

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai laissée partir, c'est ta mère je te signale ! Sans ça on en serai pas la !

\- Si c'est pour entendre que la seule personne qui pour l'instant ne voit pas comme une bête de foire est la cause de tout tes maux je m'en vais !

Emma claqua la porte qui sorti de ses gonds et s'écrasa au sol dans un grand fracas. Quand a lui, David resta la bouche ouverte devant la porte qui gisait au sol.

Emma en avait plus que marre que son pere n'essaie pas un instant de se mettre a sa place, oui il avait perdu sa femme, elle avait perdu sa mère qu'elle n'avait jamais pu appeler ''Maman'' !

Maintenant qu'elle avait claqué la porte de son bureau, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, alors elle se dirigea vers le Granny. Elle commanda un chocolat chaud, avec de la cannelle dessus évidement et se posa un peu, l'attitude de Regina lui avait vraiment paru louche, elle se retenait a peine de l'etriper avant son séjour et maintenant elle l'accueillait chez elle sans se poser de questions... Tout cela était vraiment étrange... Plongée dans ses réflexions elle ne se rendit absolument pas compte que Leroy tentai désespérément de lui s'énerva soudain :

\- Eh oh tu l'écoute quand je te parle sale gosse !

Emma réagit au quart de tour, l'empoigna par le col et le plaqua contre le mur, et lui asséna un gros coup dans le visage de l'autre main:

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de me re insulter

\- Pas de ma faute si Madame est succeptible

L'insolence du nain fit voir rouge à Emma qui s'énerva alors comme jamais elle ne s'était énervée, elle lui envoyait crochet droit sur crochet gauche, elle extériorisai tout ce qui lui tombai dessus depuis peu sur la face du nain, Rugby tenta de les séparer mais Emma la repoussa magiquement. Granny n'eut d'autre choix que d'appeler David qui restai le shérif de remplacement.

David arriva peu de temps après et eu la mauvaise surprise de voir sa fille toujours déchaînée sur le pauvre nain qui avait perdu connaissance depuis longtemps.

Il semblait impuissant devant la fureur se sa fille mais tenta lui aussi de s'approcher mais fut renvoyé illico presto dans les bras des autres nains qui observaient la scène avec stupeur.

\- Que quelqu'un appelle Regina ! Elle est la seule a pouvoir l'aider ! dit alors une des personnes présente

David réagit immédiatement :

\- Non appelez Gold, je ne veux pas voir Regina ici !

\- Pourtant je suis la ...

\- Vous ! Ne vous approchez pas de ma fille !

\- Croyez moi ou non mais vu ce qu'elle m'a dit si vous appelez Gold ça sera encore pire puisqu'elle le tien pour responsable

Emma semblait toujours absorbée par le passage a tabac du nain, elle était entourée d'un halo de lumière violette

impenetrable qui fascinait Regina, elle avait devant les yeux l'étendue des pouvoirs de la blonde. La stopper dans son élan destructeur allai être difficile mais pas infaisable

\- Écartez vous, laissez moi seule avec elle, elle ne reviendra pas a elle même si elle se sent observée

Les gens mirent le temps mais finirent par ressortir du Bed&breakfast laissant Emma le nain et Regina. Celle ci commença donc a s'approcher doucement tout en parlant :

\- Emma ? Emma si tu m'entends toujours essaie de reprendre le control, Emma tu vaux mieux que ça ! Je sais que tu peux te reprendre

Elle n'interrompit jamais le flot de paroles laissant Emma tenter de se focaliser sur sa voix et continua a lutter contre le halo lumineux. Elle fini par s'être approchée suffisamment près pour pouvoir poser une main sur son épaule. La blonde se retourna d'un coup, lâchant le nain qui retomba par terre comme une bout de chiffon. Le regard d'Emma n'était qu'un puits sans fond ni âme elle tenta de frapper Regina mais celle ci esquiva le coup et la pris dans ses bras, sous le coup de la surprise, la magie s'évanouit et laissa place a une Emma pantelant et complètement assommée par les événements :

\- Euh il s'est passé quoi là ?

Elle se retourna et découvrit avec horreur le nain gisant au sol en sang

\- C'est moi qui ai fait ça ?

La maire ne pu qu'hocher la tête et Emma disparu en courant vers la forêt, courir lui permettrai d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer et de se focaliser sur sa une fois elle avait détruit la vie de quelqu'un, et encore une fois sans avoir aucun control sur sa magie, il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à la maîtriser...

Regina appela alors l'équipe de Charmant et ils s'occupèrent du nain qui se trouvai dans un état critique :

\- Ou est ma fille ?

\- Partie en courant lorsqu'elle a réalisé être la cause de tout se bazar

\- Si jamais vous la revoyez, ammenez la moi, elle devra répondre de ses actes

\- Vous n'êtes personne pour me donner des ordres très cher

\- Je suis un pere veuf dont l'enfant vient de fuguer

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser elle est assez grande pour aller ou elle veut quand elle veut

\- Hors de ma vue

\- Je ne comptais pas m'eterniser de toute façon, il est temps que je la rattrape avant qu'elle fasse d'autre chose qu'elle pourrai regretter

\- Bien sur, faite moi croire ce que vous voulez, vous resterez la méchante de l'histoire a mes yeux

En ayant plus qu'assez, Regina se teleporta par magie jusqu'à l'endroit ou Emma avait garé sa voiture la première fois et son instinct eu raison car elle retrouva le shérif en fuite prostrée contre un arbre ses pas l'ayant inconsciemment menés jusqu'ici. Elle releva la tête en entendant des bruits de pas et demanda alors a la nouvelle venue:

\- Il n'est pas mort ? Dites moi qu'il n'est pas mort !

\- Il était toujours vivant la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, Whale s'occupe de lui en se moment

Emma poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Elle sembla ailleurs un moment et fini par dire:

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a pris, il a essaye de me parler mais j'étais ailleurs, il m'a insulté je l'ai frappé, il a recommencé et moi aussi et après néant total a part une voix, qui m'a aidé a remonter... Je suis vraiment un monstre! et vous ne pourrez pas me dire le contraire ce coup ci ...

\- La magie est quelque-chose de dangereux quand elle n'est pas controlée

\- Alors apprends moi ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Et donc comme promis voici le chapitre 4 :)**

 **Je sais, il est hyper court mais vu que vous en avez deux d'un coup voila ^^**

\- Je ne pourrai t'apprendre que quand je saurai exactement ce qu'il s'est passé dans les moindres détails

\- Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas perdre le seul appui que j'ai

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui te bloque mais des choses horribles j'en ai fait des tas alors je ne te jugerait pas ! Je pense même être capable de comprendre

\- Ça j'en doute fort ...

Il y eu un blanc dans la conversation

\- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

\- Trouver un endroit pour dormir, je doute que le Granny soit près a me laisser une chambre après ça

\- Tu rigole la j'espère ! Ce soir tu dors au même endroit qu'hier soir ! Je ne te laisserai pas a la rue !

\- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi?

\- Tu te repete, j'ai été dans cette situation par le passé et j'aurai aimé que quelqu'un soit la pour moi a l'époque

\- Je n'ai pourtant pas besoin d'être maternée !

\- Et tu comptes réussir a dormir comment ? Hier tu n'as pas dormi trois heures sans cauchemar !

\- Je pense qu'il faut que j'apprenne a vivre avec...

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, tu n'ira pas dormir en plein milieu de la forêt, surtout dans une voiture sans portière ! tu attraperai froid

\- Oui chef, bien chef

Elles se dirigèrent donc toute deux vers le manoir Mills. Regina tenta donc d'apprendre les bases du self control a Emma mais celle ci ne parvenait pas a trouver le point d'ancrage dont parlai son mentor.

\- Tu dois te rattacher a un sentiment heureux, a un souvenir qui t'emplis de joie

\- Je n'en ai aucun qui me viens

\- Alors tu dois travailler la dessus, tant que tu ne trouve pas ce repère je ne prix pas t'aider.

\- Je continuerai a chercher

Le salon de la brune était dévasté, la commode renversée, la table basse en deux les livre et autre papiers étalés par terre laissait suggérer le nombre de fois ou Emma avait perdu le controle sur elle même, mais toujours ramenée a la raison par sa précieuse alliée.

\- On va arrêter la pour aujourd'hui, il ne faut pas trop forcer d'un coup

\- Je peux aider a quelque chose ?

\- Nan toi tu vas te coucher, tu as besoin de sommeil

\- Je ne vais pas passer ma vie a essayer de dormir

\- Non mais tu vas quand même me faire le plaisir de dormir suffisamment pour effacer les énormes cernes que tu as sous les yeux, tu n'arrivera pas a te contrôler su tu ne dors pas suffisement

Emma monta donc se coucher pendant que la maire mettait de l'ordre dans son salon. Elle finit par trouver le sommeil après deux ou trois heures a somnoler, a chaque fois c'était la même chose, tout ses souvenirs de la foret enchantée remontaient d'un coup l'empêchant de se détendre. Elle tenta d'étouffer ses pleurs dans son oreiller mais lorsque la maitresse de maison remonta elle l'entendit quand même a travers la porte. Elle hésita un instant avant d'ouvrir, elle ne supportait juste pas de voir la mère biologique de son fils dans cet état, alors elle s'assit a ses côtés et posa sa main sur son dos pour lui signaler sa présence. La blonde ne réagit pas et continua a se renfermer, Regina lui arracha donc doucement son oreiller pour la forcer a croiser son regard.

\- Tu as le droit de pleurer, c'est même normal alors ne t'enferme pas sous prétexte que tu ne veux pas paraitre faible

Emma ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête silencieusement, elle appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune en se demandant pourquoi elle était la seule a réussir a la calmer. Celle ci s'endormit rapidement laissant Emma seule réveillée.

Ne trouvant pas le sommeil elle se leva en prenant de ne pas réveiller sa voisine.

Elle descendit, réfléchit un instant et finit par se décider a griffonner 3 mots sur un bout de papier qu'elle laissa bien en évidence sur la table.

Elle sortit et récupéra ses dossiers au poste, elle alla ensuite se réfugier dans sa voiture qu'elle avait fini par réparer et commença a les éplucher. Une affaire retint son attention, une histoire d'enlevement, le garçon n'avait jamais été retrouvé, Emma soupçonnait une magouille de Gold. Il allai falloir qu'elle mène sa petite enquête.

Quelques heures plus tard, Regina se réveilla une fois encore seule, elle ne s'inquiéta d'abord pas se disant que la blonde était déjà devant son petit déjeuné mais lorsqu'elle fut descendue elle aperçu le papier sur la table... et lu ces trois mots...


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici donc la suite ! :)**

 **Désolée pour le rythme de postage (ça se dit ?) un peu chaotique mais je ne pense pas toujours a updater**

 **Je n'ai pas l'impression que grand monde la lise alors n'hésitez pas a me faire savoir que vous lisez ou aimez :)**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture :) en espérant que je ne vous choque pas trop avec le début de chapitre ^^**

''Je l'ai tuée''

Trois petits mots qui voulaient tout dire, Regina compris de par l'écriture tremblante d'Emma qu'elle avait longuement hésité avant de lui écrire.  
Il ne restai plus qu'a comprendre ce qui l'avais poussé a le faire ... Elle déchira le morceau de papier en mille morceaux avant les coller à la poubelle afin que personne ne puisse lire le papier.  
Il fallait qu'elle la retrouve, elle la chercha donc dans la foret mais a sa grande surprise la blonde n'y était pas, elle redescendit donc en ville et se dirigea vers le poste du Shérif, en chemin elle aperçu une voiture jaune garée dans une ruelle.''Emma il va falloir que je t'apprenne aussi la discrétion'' elle se dirigea donc vers la poubelle jaune comme elle aimait l'appeler et aperçu la jeune femme qui relevait les yeux d'un dossier. Celle-ci ouvrit la fenêtre :  
\- Comment ça tu l'as tué ?  
\- Hep hep hep tu m'as demandé de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour pouvoir m'apprendre maintenant tu sais c'est tout  
\- Mais ça n'explique rien ! Pourquoi ? Comment ?  
\- Si tu es venue juste pour ça tu peux repartir tout de suite

Regina avait bien vu que la blonde était très lunatique, elle avait donc décidé d'en reparler plus tard, elle chercha donc un autre angle d'approche:

\- Que fais tu ?  
\- J'ai faim !  
\- Ça ne réponds pas vraiment a la question  
\- J'essaie de ne pas débouler comme une furie au Granny pour me payer un sandwich, car il s'avère que je suis recherchée  
\- Ahahah en parlant de ça tu n'est pas franchement discrète avec ta voiture jaune !  
\- Peut être mais mon père n'y fera pas attention, il n'est pas très rigoureux  
\- C'est vrai  
\- Pourrai tu aller me chercher un sandwich ?  
\- Seulement si tu réponds a une question

La Shérif savait ne pas avoir le choix et accepta donc le chantage de l'ancienne reine. Elle pensai savoir ce que la brune allai lui demander.  
Regina s'éloigna donc pour aller acheter a emporter. Elle paya sa salade et son Kebab en chemin elle cru apercevoir un homme, ça ne pouvait être lui! Elle se persuada d'avoir rêvé quand elle le recroisa, il allai falloir qu'elle en touche deux mots a Emma ! Mais elle voulait d'abord être sûre de la réponse a sa question.

\- Est ce que ma mère a quelque chose a voir avec toute ces histoire ?

Emma releva la tête du dossier qu'elle avait relu une dizaine de fois de plus

\- Comment ?  
\- Cora a-t-elle un rapport avec tout tes soucis ?  
\- Elle en est la source ...  
\- Qu'as t elle fait ?  
\- J'avais dit une question donc plus tard la suite  
\- Soit alors que lis tu ?  
\- Le dossier Mowgli  
\- Mais cette affaire a été abandonnée il y a très longtemps !  
\- Peut être mais Gold est le principal suspect  
\- On a clairement aucune preuve ! Tu ne peux pas l'accuser !  
\- Je trouverai ce garçon ou bien ce qu'il en reste et je prouverai au monde que Gold est un enfoiré !  
\- Ça pas besoin de le prouver, tout le monde le sait déjà  
\- Non, Belle est toujours persuadée qu'il y a du bon en lui et la meilleur vengeance que je peux avoir c'est de lui retirer ça  
\- En fait tu es pire que moi!  
\- Je ne fais pas les choses a moitié, c'est tout

Regina ne savait pas quoi dire, elle savait que la blonde s'enfonçait sur la mauvaise voie mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne serai pas écoutée ayant condamné un royaume entier pour une petite vengeance personnelle. Présentement elle le regrettait surtout en sachant ce qui s'était peut être passé il y a quelques jours. La seule chose positive qui était vraiment arrivée était Henry et maintenant il lui tournait le dos cruellement .

\- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Emma.  
\- A Henry, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que tu es revenue  
\- Oui et bien je vais lui en toucher deux mots et il a intérêt a venir s'excuser  
\- Pourquoi aurai il a s'excuser ?  
\- Je trouve qu'il exagère, tu l'as bien élevé mais il trouve quand même a redire  
\- Je n'ai pas non plus été un modèle de gentillesse par le passé  
\- Mais je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu l'as fait et j'espère que lui il n'aura pas besoin de la mort de quelqu'un pour le comprendre  
\- Je l'espère également mais je ne peux pas lui demander tolérant, venant de moi il prendrai ça comme une insulte  
\- C'est pour ça que c'est moi qui vais lui dire...  
\- On verra ça ce soir, la il est en cours  
\- Qui assure les cours ?  
\- Les nains...  
\- Donc il doit sûrement en manquer un  
\- Probable

Emma regardai soudainement ses poings avec un intérêt accru et en balança un dans le pare-brise. Les bouts se verre qui se plantèrent dans sa chair et la fit grimacer mais elle continua le massacre avec application

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?demanda posément la brune  
\- Parce que je préfère démolir un pare-brise plutôt que ta tête !  
\- Et pourquoi voudrai tu détruire ma tête ?  
\- Je ne sais plus, sur le coup ça me paraissait logique  
\- Et bien tu vois que tu fais des efforts, hier tu aurais massacré mon visage sans hésitations et la tu as réussit à extérioriser sur autre chose  
\- Si tu le dit ...

Il était temps que la maire reparte a son travail elle n'eut donc pas d'autre choix que de laisser son amie sans surveillance.  
Quatre a cinq heures plus tard, la jeune maire reçu un appel du Shérif :

\- Nous avons récupéré quelqu'un au poste pour conduite en état d'ébriété, vous devriez venir voir, je suis sur que ça pourrai vous intéresser...

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de trajet, la jeune femme arriva au poste et eu la surprise de découvrir une tignasse blonde qui lui était familière derrière les barreaux.

\- Elle ne fait que de répéter votre nom depuis qu'elle est ici, il doit bien y avoir une raison.  
\- Certainement parce qu'elle sait qu'en cas de conflit avec vous je suis la seule qui ne la rejette pas.  
\- Je vous interdit d'insinuer que je m'occupe mal de ma fille !  
\- Je ne l'insinue pas, je le dis clairement, la mort de votre femme n'est pas une raison pour rejeter totalement votre fille !  
\- Je ne la rejette pas! Elle m'évite comme la peste !  
\- Alors cessez de vouloir lui faire cracher le morceau et profitez du fait qu'elle ai survécu ! Le fait qu'elle ne veuille rien dire prouve bien que ce qu'elle a vécu n'a pas été simple !

\- Peut être mais si elle ne veut pas en parler, comment peut elle espérer passer a autre chose ! Je suis quand même le premier concerné par ce qu'il s'est passé la bas !

\- Mais mettez vous un peu à sa place merde !

Pendant ce temps, Emma qui s'était réveillée faisait semblant de dormir. Elle avait entendu toute la discussion et s'interrogeait, avait-elle vraiment répété le nom de la brune aussi souvent que son père le disait ? En tout cas le fait que la maire la défende si ardemment lui mettait du baume au cœur. Elle finit quand même par ouvrir les yeux et tout le monde se tourna vers elle:

\- Pourquoi je suis là ?  
\- Parce que tu as bu !  
\- Ose me dire en face que toi non !

David regardai ses pieds, il paraissait tout de suite moins crédible, Regina observait la scène, impressionnée par la soumission du Shérif de remplacement.  
Elle se permit donc de prendre les clés qui trainaient sur le bureau, d'ouvrir la porte a Emma et de demander:

\- Je suppose donc qu'il n'y a aucun problème a ce qu'elle sorte ?

David se sachant coincé ne répondit pas et regarda sa fille partir aux côtés de sa vieille ennemie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey**

 **alors il y en a peut être qui on eu peur vu que j'ai eu du retard après avoir dit que y avai pas grand monde qui suivai mais ne vous inquietez pas, je n'arrêterai pas, vous êtes peu nombreux mais vous êtes les meilleurs !**

 **Merci de me suivre et de prendre le temps de me laisser vos avis vous êtes au top !**

Emma retournai donc au Manoir Mills en compagnie de la maîtresse des lieux:

\- Encore une fois merci de prendre ma défense...  
\- C'est tout naturel, ton père n'a pas l'air de réaliser que tu es la première a souffrir de cette histoire  
\- Je le comprends, qu'aurais tu fait si j'avais dit que Daniel était mort et que je refusai d'en parler ?  
\- Ce n'est pas comparable, Daniel est mort il y a bien longtemps  
\- Mais et si c'était moi qui l'avait tué ?  
\- Ne me demande pas quelque chose dont tu as déjà la réponse  
\- Tu aurai donc réagi comme avec ma mère ...  
\- Je ne peux pas te dire avec certitude ce que je ferai maintenant  
\- C'est bien ce que je dis !  
\- Emma ...

La blonde lui tourna le dos et monta a l'étage.

\- Emma il un peu tôt pour aller se coucher ?  
\- Je préfère ne pas t'entendre plutôt que de t'entendre me mentir pour me faire plaisir  
\- Je ne t'ai pas menti Emma  
\- Ah bon ? pourtant ça y ressemble, tu déguise la vérité, tu sais parfaitement que tu aurai fait comme mon père !  
\- Si c'est pour me dire que tu ne me fait pas confiance alors tu peux sortir de cette maison.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais enfin ! Seulement arrête de jeter des pierres a mon père alors que c'est moi la fautive  
\- Nan je suis sure qu'il y avait une raison mais surtout une personne derrière tout ça, tu n'es pas la seule responsable ma mère est un monstre et je suis au courant crois moi !  
\- Elle n'est pas le seul de l'histoire, il y a un pirate que j'aimerai bien dégommer a coup de pioche de nain !

La brune marqua un temps d'arrêt et se ressaisit presque aussitôt. Mais trop tard, Emma avait remarqué le petit moment de flottement:

\- Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas ?  
\- Ecoute..  
\- Comment veux tu que je te fasse confiance si tu me cache des choses !  
\- Calme toi ! je comptais t'en parler mais je voulais d'abord être sure qu'il avait un rapport avec tout ça !  
\- Bon accouche !  
\- Hook est en ville ...  
\- QUOI ! Comment c'est possible ? cet enfoiré est resté dans la forêt enchantée avec ta mère !  
\- Il faut croire qu'il a trouvé un moyen de revenir mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète, si il a pu revenir, il n'est surement pas seul ...  
\- Cora ...

Emma n'était plus en colère a présent, elle était effrayée, elle avait cette tête qu'aurai un petit enfant venant juste de se réveiller d'un cauchemar, seulement elle était en plein dedans.

La brune tenta de changer de sujet:

\- Veux tu manger quelque-chose ?

\- Nan... pas faim  
\- Alors tu veux faire quoi ?  
\- Débarrasser la ville des nuisibles  
\- Et comment compte tu t'y prendre ?  
\- J'avoue que je ne sais pas encore...  
\- La vengeance n'est pas la solution...  
\- Désolée d'être inquiète pour la sécurité de cette ville !  
\- Emma nous savons toute les deux que ce n'est pas ce qui te préoccupe, je suis passée par là, je connaît un peu  
\- Nan, tu ne sais pas, ta mère n'est pas morte, elle a même contribué à tuer la mienne !  
\- Emma ma mère n'est pas morte certes mais mon père l'est... a cause de moi  
\- Dommage pour toi.  
\- Mais quand vas tu accepter mon aide ?  
\- Leçon de magie demain comme prévu, aller bonne nuit  
\- C'est ça fait la ta tête mais tôt ou tard tu verra que j'ai raison

Emma fit semblant de dormir et Regina sorti de la pièce en soupirant et fini par aller se coucher.

Pendant ce temps Emma échafaudai son plan, elle avait une idée mais elle savait d'avance que ça ne plairai pas à la brune donc elle ne lui en parlerai pas. Elle passa la nuit a tout ordonner dans sa tête, le lendemain après sa leçon de magie elle ira voir Robin, le père adoptif de Mowgli.

Le matin suivant Emma était donc déjà prête a partir en bas que la jeune maire n'était pas encore debout, la blonde hésitai a aller la réveiller mais e dit qu'un peu de sommeil ne devait pas lui faire de mal, elle entrepris donc de lui préparer un déjeuner mais au bout de cinq minute la cuisine puait le cramé a plein nez si bien que au lieu de gagner du temps Regina du en plus tout nettoyer a son réveil.

\- J'apprécie l'intention mais plus jamais tu ne t'approche de ma cuisine d'accord ?

\- Oui chef,

\- Bon je vais m'habiller et on va s'exercer un peu

\- Ouais dépêche toi

Quelques minutes plus tard elles étaient dans la forêt:

\- Il y aura moins de dégâts matériels si tu t'emporte ici plutôt que dans mon salon

\- Très bien, on fait quoi ?

\- Je vais essayer de t'nerver et toi tu vas essayer de rester calme, attention je risque d'être vraiment blessante mais je te le dit avant je ne pene pas un mot de tout ce que je vais dire d'accord ?

\- Fais gaffe a toi je suis susceptible

\- C'est pour ça qu'on est la je te rappelle

\- Pas faux

\- Bon alors commençons soft... concentre toi sur un moment positif

\- Ok

\- Ta voiture est complètement horrible ! Et regarde un peu ta dégaine là, quand vas tu comprendre que cette veste est immonde ?

Emma ne réagit pas si ce n'est un léger tremblement de la mâchoire, elles continuèrent jusqu'à aborder un sujet sensible: la famille

\- De toute façon heureusement que tu as abandonné Henry parce qu'avec toi il ne serai jamais devenu quelqu'un de bien ! Tu aurai même du ne jamais revenir !

A ces mots Emma explosa de la même manière qu'elle avait perdu le control avec Leroy et sauta au cou de Regina :

\- NE ME DIT PAS CE QUE JE DOIT FAIRE AVEC MON FILS !

La brune au lieu de lui parler pour essayer de la raisonner la prit dans ses bras comme la première fois, ce qui surpris Emma qui pu ainsi reprendre ses esprits, et la serrer fort a son tour:

\- Désolée, dit elle en chuchotant

\- Ne t'excuse pas, le but étant que tu t'énerve a un moment et j'avoue que j'aurai pensé que tu craquerai plus tôt, tu t'es bien débrouillée

\- Oui mais j'ai failli te faire du mal

\- Failli seulement, ne t'inquiète pas je suis là.

 **Ce chapitre est court mais le prochain sera plus long :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Eh oui je n'ai pas disparu ^^ si lie cette fiction vous intéresse toujours je vais continuer à poster la suite ;)**

Après ce cours mouvementé Emma suivit son plan et alla voir Robin Hood, ce voleur habitai en périphérie de la ville dans un campement avec toute sa troupe.  
Le shérif s'approcha des tentes et fut interpelée par un jeune l'interpella:

\- Bloody Hell qu'est ce que le shérif fout ici ?  
\- Calme toi Will, je suis venue pour voir Robin  
\- Et qu'est ce que tu lui veut a Robin ?  
\- Ça ne regarde que lui et moi.  
\- Ouais bah non je te fais pas confiance

Robin arriva derrière Will:

\- C'est bon Will elle ne va pas me bouffer non plus  
\- Fais gaffe les flics c'est toujours mauvais  
\- C'est ça ! Occupe toi de Roland en attendant !

L'homme se retourna vers la blonde :

\- Excusez-le, il est un peu impulsif, de quoi vouliez vous me parler ?  
\- Je suis ici pour vous parler de Mowgli, j'aimerai en savoir plus sur ce garçon

Le voleur au grand cœur baissa tristement la tête :

\- L'affaire a été fermée faute de preuve il y longtemps, si vous êtes ici pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie vous pouvez partir ...  
\- Cette affaire a été refermée par le shérif précédent et qui plus es avant que la malédiction soit rompue, je pense pouvoir coincer celui qui a fait ça avez vous des soupçons sur un potentiel suspect ?  
\- Gold, sans hésiter j'avais une dette envers lui et peu de jours avant sa disparition il a regardé Mowgli de travers ce n'est clairement pas suffisant pour arrêter qui que se soit  
\- Peut être mais c'est une bonne piste pour trouver les preuves manquantes, je doute que votre garçon soit mort, si c'était le cas on aurai fini par retrouver son corps, mais je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs  
\- J'apprécie votre aide mais je ne croirai a son possible retour que lorsque je le tiendrai dans mes bras  
\- Dans ce cas je vais vous laisser, j'ai quelques petites affaires a régler  
\- N'hésitez pas a repasser si vous avez d'autres questions  
\- Je n'y manquerai pas, bonne journée

Emma se dirigea ensuite vers l'école pour passer prendre son fils a la pause de midi, elle savait que David le chercherai mais elle s'en fichai royalement.

\- Maman ? qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? c'était grand père qui devait venir me chercher  
\- Je sais mais il faut que l'on discute tout les deux  
\- Ah d'accord je te suis

La blonde mena son fils jusqu'à la voiture et l'emmena au lac ou ils mangèrent un sandwich préparé le matin même.

\- Alors que voulais tu me dire ?  
\- Arrête de blâmer Regina, la logique voudrai que tu m'en veuille a moi de t'avoir abandonné, pas à elle de t'avoir élevé !  
\- Mais elle est la méchante reine et elle m'a mentit !  
\- Henry elle a fait ça parce qu'elle avait peur de te perdre, peur que tu la rejette, en plus je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant qu'elle n'est plus si méchante que ça ! C'est son amour pour toi qui l'a changée et comment tu la remercie ? en l'évitant, cette situation doit cesser, j'aimerai que tu lui fasse tes excuses dès que tu en aura l'occasion  
\- Oui je peux faire ça, dit comme ça je suis un parfait crétin  
\- Plutôt oui !

Ils finirent leur pique nique et Henry retourna à l'école. Une fois le garçon retourné en cours une femme rousse aborda discrètement Emma dans la rue :

\- Suivez moi discrètement et ne faite pas de mouvements brusques, vous savez de quoi je suis capable ..  
\- Cora ..  
\- Et oui c'est moi, comme vous pouvez le voir vous avez eu quelques difficultés a me tenir éloignée de Storybrooke

Elles étaient dans une ruelle a présent a l'abri des regards curieux :

\- Hook, son haricot n'était pas totalement hors d'usage ...  
\- Non en effet maintenant trêve de bavardages, j'ai une faveur a vous demander  
\- Je ne vous doit rien si ce n'est la mort de ma mère, ce que vous risquez de regretter amèrement  
\- Je serai vous je changerai de ton vous n'auriez pas envie que votre fils sache la vérité sur ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé je me trompe ?  
\- Très bien que voulez vous ?  
\- Vous allez me rapporter la dague et vous débarrasser du ténébreux  
\- Je n'ai pas l'air d'avoir tellement le choix si ?  
\- Non vous ne l'avez pas et prenez garde a ne pas trop trainer.  
\- Je peux partir maintenant ou vous avez d'autres menaces a faire ?  
\- Déguerpissez hors de ma vue et bien sur pas un mot de cette conversation a personne surtout pas a ma fille, je compte lui faire la surprise de ma présence.

Emma n'avait qu'une envie lui crier que la brune était déjà au courant mais elle se retint pour ne pas attirer plus d'ennuis a l'ancienne reine.

Elle rentra donc au manoir Mills et tomba sur une Regina qui était en train de nettoyer sa cuisine:

\- Tu n'avais pas de travail a la mairie ?  
\- Si mais cette cuisine sentait le cramé alors je voulais nettoyer avant que tu ne revienne, du nouveau ?  
\- J'ai rencontré le père adoptif de Mowgli, il a confirmé mes soupçons c'est bien Gold qui est derrière tout ça il ne manque plus que les preuves, et vu que je suis presque sûre qu'il est toujours en vie il pourra témoigner  
\- Comment peux tu être sur que ce petit qui doit être grand maintenant est encore en vie ?  
\- Parceque Gold pouvait avoir besoin de lui comme monnaie d'échange plus tard il n'avait donc aucun intérêt a le tuer  
\- Ou alors c'était juste un gamin envahissant qu'il a préféré éliminer  
\- J'espère pas, c'est pas comme si j'avais envie de le coincer.

Emma regarda sa montre:

\- Henry ne devrai pas tarder...  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Il a quelque chose a te dire  
\- ...

A ce moment la porte s'ouvrit sur Henry

\- Bah dis donc gamin tu as le sens du timing !  
\- ouais ...  
\- Henry je suis contente de te voir

La maire pris son fils dans ses bras et celui ci ne chercha pas a s'échapper pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

\- Je suis désolée maman, j'ai agit comme un crétin avec toi  
\- Ce n'est pas grave mon chéri tu es là c'est tout ce qui compte  
\- Je t'aime maman

Il attira sa mère blonde dans un calin avec la brune et lui ce qui vu de l'extérieur donnait une scène attendrissante.  
Mais on avait beau dire, ni Emma ni Regina ne trouvaient a redire a cette soudaine proximité. L'une des deux était même dans tout ses états comprenant peu a peu pourquoi ...


	8. Chapter 8

Emma s'éloigna des deux autres troublée par ce qu'elle avait enfin compris, cependant elle savait pertinemment ne pas en avoir le droit, ce n'étais qu'un moyen supplémentaire de s'attirer des ennuis!

Pendant qu'Emma réfléchissait, la mère et le fils se retrouvaient enfin dans une ambiance calme, ils passèrent la soirée a jouer sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'Emma était ailleurs. Ce n'est que lorsque Henry alla se coucher que la brune se rendit compte de son erreur, elle s'approcha doucement et s'assit aux cotés de la blonde:

\- A quoi tu pense ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire

\- Tu peux tout me dire !

\- Crois moi ça il vaut mieux que j'évite ...

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu peux me dire ?

\- Simplement que ta mère est en ville et qu'elle compte te faire la surprise de sa venue

\- Elle t'a parlé ?

\- Brièvement oui pourquoi ?

\- Et tu ne t'es pas emportée comme ce matin ?

\- Non, il faut croire que les leçons commencent a porter leurs fruits

\- Aller va dormir, j'ai vu bien vu que tu n'as pas fermer l'œil de la nuit dernière

\- Mais si je fais un cauchemar je vais réveiller Henry

\- Et bien tant pis tu le réveillera, mais il n'aura pas de problème pour s'endormir lui

\- Je vais me coucher alors.

Emma monta donc se coucher, mais une fois seule, sans la présence rassurante de la brune elle n'arrivai plus a garder son masque, elle pleura donc silencieusement jusqu'à ce que le sommeil la trouve.  
Et encore une fois elle refit le même cauchemar et se réveilla en tombant de son lit.  
Regina arriva en courant suivie d'Henry qui se demandai se qu'il se passai:

\- Henry retourne dormir je m'en occupe  
\- Ouais bonne nuit

Le garçon retourna se coucher tandis que sa mère entrait dans la chambre en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière elle :

\- Encore un cauchemar ?

Emma ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de remonter sur son lit en gardant la tête baissée. Trop tard, la brune avait aperçu des reflets de larmes dans la pénombre.  
Elle s'approcha donc de la jeune femme et la pris dans ses bras ce qui eu pour effet de faire redoubler les pleurs d'Emma.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit tu peux tout me dire, je ne te jugerai pas, je ne répèterai pas mais s'il te plaît ne garde pas tout pour toi.  
\- Promet moi de ne rien dire...

La blonde en avait marre des secrets, il était temps pour elle de s'en décharger auprès de quelqu'un tant pis si s'était égoïste d'impliquer cette personne dans ses problèmes.

\- Je viens de le faire, je te promet de ne rien dire ...  
\- Ouais .. bon pour faire simple on cherchait un moyen de rentrer, on s'est retrouvée coincée a cause d'Aurore qui n'avait plus son cœur, sortit de cette situation je me suis dis que le meilleur moyen que ta mère ne tombe pas dessus c'est que je me l'enlève moi même et je l'ai donné a ma mère. Quand on a enfin trouvé un moyen de rentrer ta mère nous est retombé dessus et a tenter de m'arracher le cœur ça n'a pas fonctionné et j'étais fière de mon stratagème mais c'était sans compter sur l'imbécile de pirate qui a réussi a surprendre ma mère, quand elle a voulu m'informer qu'elle n'avait plus mon cœur s'était trop tard Cora le tenait entre ses mains, j'ai d'abord cru qu'elle allai l'écraser... mais non elle a fait pire ...

Regina ne disait rien mais avait compris ou elle voulait en venir, elle savait qu'il fallait que ça sorte alors elle ne dit rien et attendit patiemment la suite:

\- Elle m'a ordonné de tuer ma mère... et je l'ai fait...

Comme elle ne semblai plus vouloir parler la brune demanda tout de même :

\- Mais ton cœur tu l'a récupéré ? Et tu es rentrée comment ?  
\- J'ai pété les plomb et ça a sonné ta mère j'ai récupéré mon cœur et j'ai sauté a pied joints dans le portail qu'elle avait réussi a créer la suite tu la connaît  
\- Oui ... tu sais pour moi ça ne change rien, tu n'es en rien la cause du décès de ta mère... mais la mienne va m'entendre ! surtout si elle se pointe la bouche en cœur comme a son habitude !  
\- Nan il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle se rende compte que je t'ai tout dit sinon elle risquerai de s'en prendre a toi, j'ai déjà causé la mort d'une personne, ça me suffit ...  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, elle est loin de pouvoir m'avoir comme ça ! Aller repose toi je reste là ..  
\- Je t'empêches de dormir encore une fois  
\- Crois moi ou non je dors mieux ici, je n'aime pas dormir seule ...  
\- C'est ça essaie de me rassurer bref bonne nuit Gina  
\- Bonne nuit Emma

Et elles s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Le lendemain c'est Regina qui se réveilla en premier, elle aperçu la petite tête d'Henry qui l'observai un air curieux sur le visage :

\- Vous avez dormi ensemble ?  
\- Oui elle a fait un cauchemar et je suis restée parler un peu, on a du s'endormir ici  
\- Tu as remarqué qu'elle dort beaucoup mieux quand tu es là ?  
\- Où veux tu en venir ?  
\- Nulle part, juste que c'est cool que vous vous entendiez bien  
\- Aller va manger, n'arrive pas en retard a l'école surtout.  
\- Oui M'an

Régina se leva et laissa Emma dormir autant de temps que possible. Elle en profita pour lui préparer son déjeuner et Emma descendit les escaliers vers 11h.

\- Bien dormi ?  
\- Mieux que je ne l'aurai cru, merci pour hier soir  
\- De rien, c'est normal entre amies

Amies ... ce mot sonnai bizarrement aux oreilles de la jeune femme mais elle ne releva pas et se prépara pour sa journée.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour bonjour, je sais ça fait longtemps mais les chapitres sont écris jusqu'au 15 donc je vais tout vous poster pendant les vacances la je pense :) plus ou moins égrainé quand même, cette fiction suscite elle toujours de l'attention ? N'hésitez pas a prendre le temps de me dire ce que vous en pensez ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

Emma réfléchissait, si elle devait cacher quelqu'un où l'enfermerai elle ? Le premier endroit qui lui venait a l'esprit était le sous sol de l'hôpital mais l'ancienne reine y était allé plusieurs fois pour voir Belle et n'avait jamais remarqué d'autre personnes ... peu importai, il fallait qu'elle vérifie. Elle se dirigea donc vers le centre hospitalier tandis que Regina partait pour son bureau.

En entrant dans le bâtiment elle repéra immédiatement la petite porte dont la brune lui avait parlé, elle s'en approcha et entra le code,  
elle se sentait observée... la blonde eut a peine de le temps de voir le pirate caché a l'angle du mur.  
Alors comme ça Cora lui envoyai son acolyte manchot ? Elle se dit que ça ne pouvait permettre qu'une chose, que la sorcière de cœur constate qu'Emma faisait son boulot  
Le shérif descendit donc au sous sol et présenta son badge a la secrétaire :

\- Qu'est ce qu'un shérif vient chercher dans le sous sol d'un hôpital ?  
\- Ça ne vous regarde pas, si vous voulez un mandat je vous en trouve un  
\- Allez y ...

La blonde commença donc a inspecter chacune des cellules, elle eut la surprise de trouver sidney dans l'une d'elle mais aucune traces de Mowgli.  
Dans la dernière cellule, Cora apparut devant elle:

\- Je peux savoir a quoi vous jouez ? Je vous ai demandé de me trouver une dague pas de remuer des sous sols !  
\- Écoutez j'ai mon plan, je retrouve Mowgli qui a disparu a cause de Gold ce qui me donne une raison valable pour l'espionner et j'en profite pour faire votre sale boulot  
\- Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en train d'espionner Rumple la ?  
\- Je compte bien retrouver le garçon, avec où sans votre accord  
\- Très bien je vous y aiderai et ensuite vous m'amènerez cette fichue dague !  
\- Vous voyez quand vous voulez !  
\- C'est le seul moyen pour que vous soyez totalement concentré sur votre objectif et je ne reculerai devant rien.  
\- Je vois ça, le garçon que je cherche est le fils adoptif de Robin Hood et a sûrement été retenu dans cette cellule, les traces sont récentes.  
\- Je vous retrouve le gosse occupez vous de Rumple  
\- J'y vais de ce pas ...

La blonde trouvait ça étrange de la part de Cora mais ne voulu pas insister, elle fit donc demi tour tandis que la sorcière disparaissait dans un nuage de fumée.

Pendant ce temps a la mairie de Storybrooke, Regina ne parvenait pas a se concentrer sur son travail et les causes étaient multiples, tout d'abord le retour de sa mère qui n'allai sûrement pas tarder a lui faire savoir sa présence, il y avait aussi le pardon d'Henry qui l'emplissait de joie mais c'était surtout la place qu'avait pris Emma dans sa vie qui la troublait.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, la blonde commença donc a épier Gold, son plan de vengeance se mettant en place, elle s'était planquée sur le toit d'un commerce qui lui donnait une vue imprenable sur la boutique du vieil homme. Elle resta la tout l'après midi sans noter de gestes suspects, Rumple rangeait nettoyait et discutai avec Belle qui pointai le bout de son nez de temps a autres, l'air ravi du propriétaire mettait Emma hors d'elle. Cependant vers 22h Belle était partie, se coucher sans doute,elle remarqua que soudain l'escroc semblait sur ses gardes, il regarda partout autour de lui mais n'eut pas l'air de remarquer Emma et s'approcha d'un tableau dans le fond de sa boutique, il en effleura un coin et la toile pivota laissant apparaitre un petit écrin noir et la dague dedans !  
La blonde bouillonnait sur son toit elle savait enfin où était caché cette maudite dague, il ne lui restait plus qu'a s'en emparer ... puis faire ce qu'il y avait a faire...  
Gold prit l'objet dans sa main, l'observa sous toute les coutures comme pour s'assurer que c'etait bien la vrai dague mais n'eut pas l'air de douter de ce qu'il voyait et la reposa a sa place avant de refermer la cachette, il s'enfonça dans l'arrière boutique et la blonde n'eut aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il s'y passai... en même temps elle préférait ne pas savoir.  
Emma réfléchissait intensément elle ne pouvait pas juste se pointer dans le magasin qui devait bénéficier d'un système d'alarme magique, elle devait donc trouver un diversion, mais quoi ? quelle excuse serai assez plausible pour que le crocodile ne se méfie pas ?  
Elle n'en trouva pas et resta toute la nuit sur son toit a observer les faits et gestes du crocodile.

Pendant ce temps une brune tournait en rond dans son salon inquiète et incapable de trouver le sommeil, Qu'est ce qu'Emma pouvait bien fabriquer ? Il était maintenant plus de 3h du matin toujours aucune nouvelles .. elle avait bien sur essayé de l'appeler encore et encore et encore mais aucune réponse ce qui eu pour effet que Regina connaissait a présent la boite vocale de la blonde par cœur chose dont l'utilité reste limitée elle finit par laisser un message:.

"Emma ? Emma c'est moi Regina, je ne sais pas où tu es, et je commence a m'inquiéter sérieusement ! J'espère que ma mère ne t'as pas réapproché .. car si jamais elle te faisait du mal je ne me le pardonnerai jamais .. bref si jamais il te venait a l'idée d'écouter ta messagerie ou de répondre au téléphone tu saurais que tu es attendue a la maison ..."

Sur ce la brune raccrocha et se laissa tomber dans le canapé laissant au placard sa façade habituelle... "Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout ? " soit la question qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit.  
Cette soudaine absence prononcée faisait réaliser des choses a l'ex reine, cette inquiétude qui la prenait aux tripes depuis qu'elle avait réalisé que la blonde aurai déjà du être rentrée lui étais familière mais elle n'arrivai pas a se souvenir en quoi ... si ! Henry ! C'était le même sentiment que lorsqu'Henry avait disparu .. mais non c'était impossible ! Elle ne pouvait pas aimer la jeune shérif !


	10. Chapter 10

Emma redescendit de son toit au petit matin et alla dans la forêt préparer son plan d'attaque, elle avait remarqué un horaire dans la nuit ou s'introduire dans la boutique sans se faire repérer pourrai être possible mais il fallait encore réussir a déjouer les pièges qui gardait la dague ! La cachette n'étais pas un problème mais un champs de magie englobait l'objet convoité et rendait impossible toute tentative non préparée...  
A contre cœur Emma reconnu avoir besoin de l'aide de la sorcière de cœur :  
\- Cora montre toi j'ai besoin de quelques éclaircissements

Quelques secondes plus tard la rousse apparaissait dans un nuage de fumée violette.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda elle d'un ton sec.  
\- J'aurai besoin de quelque chose pour déjouer le sortilège que Rumple a utilisé pour protéger la dague

La vieille femme eu l'air de réfléchir un moment puis sortit un gant magique d'un sac sans fond.

\- Tenez ça devrai faire l'affaire  
\- J'utilise ça comment ?  
\- Vous le portez et cela devrai vous immuniser contre tout ce qu'il pourrai avoir mis en place, mais je vous préviens vous abimez ce gant ou vous ne me le rendez pas et s'est tout Storybrooke qui connaitra votre secret, quoique ils n'auront pas le temps de l'entendre, trop occupés a agoniser  
\- J'ai compris il n'aura rien votre gant. Et Mowgli ?  
\- Je l'ai vite trouvé lui, il vous attends toujours sous la bibliothèque, il doit avoir pris la poussière depuis le temps qu'il est la bas  
\- Merci , répliqua la blonde d'un ton froid  
\- Je vous laisse jusqu'à demain pour m'apporter ce que je convoite après quoi je mettrai ma menace a exécution  
\- Je suppose donc que je vous revoit demain ...  
\- C'est cela

Et pouf elle disparu comme elle était apparue  
Emma sortit son téléphone de son sac a dos et constata 34 appels manqués de la même personne et un message sur la boîte vocale. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle soit distraite de sa tâche aussi Emma choisit elle de ne pas écouter le message et de refourguer son portable au fond du sac. Elle continua a planifier l'intrusion seconde par seconde..

Regina de son côté était allée travailler tôt le matin car elle ne trouvai de toute façon pas le sommeil en sachant Emma dehors mais elle ne parvenait pas plus a se concentrer pour bosser. Elle décida donc d'oublier ses différents et d'aller voir David..  
Elle frappa a la porte du bureau du shérif et n'entendant aucune réponse entra, le spectacle qu'elle avait sous les yeux n'était pas beau a voir, le jeune prince semblait dormir dans une position incongrue sur son bureau, entouré de bouteille vides en tout genres, la maire en conclu donc qu'ils s'était saoulé jusqu'à s'endormir là. Elle tenta de le réveiller avec un verre d'eau glacée. L'homme de réveilla en sursaut et d'une humeur massacrante.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Regina ? Cracha-t-il  
\- Emma a disparu  
\- Ça fait un bout de temps qu'elle a disparu tu sais ? Dit-il ironique  
\- Oui mais la elle n'es pas avec moi !  
\- Et bien c'est toi son petit chien de garde maintenant alors débrouille toi ..  
\- Mais ..  
\- Dégage Regina

Et le blond retourna a sa bouteille, Regina s'éloigna a grands pas se retenant de justesse de frapper cet homme qui la dégoûtait.

Emma avait fini de planifier sa soirée et elle se souvint d'un coup qu'elle savait maintenant ou étais Mowgli, elle se dirigea donc vers la bibliothèque ignora le regard interrogateur de Belle lorsqu'elle traversa le hall et descendit par l'ascenseur en restant sur ses gardes. Ça pouvais très bien être un piège, qui sais de quoi Cora peut être capable.  
L'ascenseur descendu, Emma s'avança prudemment la main sur la crosse de son arme, elle ne détecta aucun mouvement suspect et aperçu un petit corps recroquevillé sur lui même. Elle s'approcha jusqu'à discerner son visage, il s'agissait bien de Mowgli, il avait énormément maigri et ses cheveux lui arrivait maintenant au bas du dos.  
Une lueur de peur passa dans son regard et il se ramassa le plus qu'il pu contre le mur froid.  
La jeune shérif s'accroupit en souriant au garçon.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre, c'est fini maintenant je suis la, je vais te ramener à ton père

Pendant qu'elle lui parlai pour le rassurer elle le défi de ses liens, elle le pris dans ses bras et lui demanda :

\- Que veux tu en premier ?  
\- ... F..faim  
\- Alors je vais t'emmener au Granny's tiens met moi ça sur ton dos, tu dois avoir froid.

Elle lui donna sa veste rouge et téléphona à Robin tout en faisant redécouvrir la civilisation au petit Mowgli.  
Le temps que le voleur arrive, le jeune garçon mangeai un bon hamburger et essayait d'appréhender le monde autour de lui. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et l'homme des bois chercha son fils des yeux, lorsqu'il accrocha son regard il avait les larmes aux yeux et courru le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Mon fils... Je croyais t'avoir perdu à jamais...

Il se tourna vers Emma:

\- Comment puis-je vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous ?  
-Ne lâchez rien face à Gold, justice doit être faite.

Robin aquiesca et retourna s'occuper de son fils. La shérif quand à elle était fière d'avoir sauvé le petit brun mais avait maintenant un travail plus important à faire. Elle s'éclipsa donc de ces retrouvailles très touchantes et reparti en haut de son toit attendant l'heure de la vengeance.


	11. Chapter 11

À 2h Emma passa à l'action, elle utilisa toute son expérience de voleuse et de shérif pour désactiver les caméra devant la boutique d'antiquité. Elle s'occupa ensuite de la serrure qui ne lui opposa aucune résistance et entra dans la place forte du Ténébreux. Consciente à nouveau en train de jouer sa vie et celle de ses proches, elle pris toute les précautions du monde pour déverrouiller le coffre fort derrière le tableau et fort heureusement le gant fourni par la sorcière fonctionait à merveille. La jeune femme avais trouvé ça presque trop facile, aurai-t-elle sous estimé le crocodile ? Ou sous estimé les pouvoirs de Cora ? Le faire est qu'elle ne pouvais pas rester là à se poser des questions éternellement, elle ne bénéficiait que d'un temps d'action très court, sois 4minutes et 32 secondes de creux dans la surveillance magique de la pièce. Elle s'empara de la dague et reparti comme elle était entrée en prenant bien soin de refermer derrière elle. Elle reparti dans la rue en marchant normalement pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'un éventuel passant quand elle entendi une voix:

\- Que faites vous ici mademoiselle Swan ?

Le sang de la blonde ne fit qu'un tour, elle était repérée !

\- Je prends l'air à une heure ou mon père ne me cherche pas

Le vieil homme se mit à rire:

\- Ne le prenez pas mal mais vous êtes une très mauvaise menteuse  
\- Ah ce point ?  
\- Ne changez pas de sujet, vous croyez que je ne vous avais pas vue sur votre toit hier soir ?

Emma sorti précipitamment la dague de la doublure de son manteau:

-Tais toi !  
\- Très chère, pour avoir le privilège de me commander il faut d'abord avoir le bon objet et je suis au regret de vous informer que vous n'avez volé qu'un vulgaire canif

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait la tête d'Emma se décomposait, comment allait-elle faire à présent ? Elle lui sauta sauvagement dessus certaine que si la dague n'était pas à la boutique c'est qu'il l'avais toujours sur lui mais le crocodile l'envoya voler à travers la rue d'un revers de la main.

\- Il va falloir faire mieux que ça  
\- Voyons voir ça !

Elle lui lanca une boule de feu pour faire diversion et disparu pour réapparaitre derrière lui. Malheureusement son adversaire avais déjà prévu ce coup et tenta de la paralyser, s'ensuivit un duel de force magique, le front d'Emma perlait de sueur et la lutte s'éternisa :

\- Bah alors votre chère Régina ne vous a donc rien appris ?

À ces mots la jeune shérif à perdu le contrôle et a provoqué une explosion assomant ainsi son adversaire. Elle mit un certain temps à reprendre ses esprits et se depecha de prendre la dague sur le corps du vieil escrot. Il restait maintenant une décision à prendre, jouer la sécurité en donnant la dague à Cora comme promis ou la garder et s'exposer à la colère de la sorcière de coeur. Des deux, Emma n'hésita pas bien longtemps, elle vit le visage de sa mère mourant sous ses yeux et de rage elle poignarda l'homme inconscient.  
Un tourbillon de ténèbres l'entoura soudain jusqu'à ne plus faire qu'un avec la jeune femme.  
Le crocodile était mort, mais le ténébreux était toujours la ou plutôt devrai-je dire la tenebreuse.  
Emma se téléporta dans la forêt après avoir nettoyé toute traces de lutte, elle avait besoin d'évacuer, tuer l'un des responsable de la mort de sa mère ne lui avait apporté aucun réconfort, juste du dégoût envers elle même. Elle avait maintenant un nouveau problème, protéger Régina des attaques de sa mère et sauver son secret. Le meilleur moyen de réussir ces deux objectifs était de rentrer voir la maire et espérer qu'elle ne soit pas trop en colère de l'absence de nouvelle.  
Ça faisait déjà trois minutes qu'elle attendait devant cette porte, elle n'était pas sûre d'être encore la bienvenue... La nouvelle ténébreuse finit tout de même par frapper et Régina se précipita à la porte pour lui ouvrir :

\- Mais où étais tu passée ?  
\- Je ne peux pas te le dire pour l'instant  
\- Tu aurais pu au moins me prévenir que tu ne comptais pas rentrer avant maintenant !  
\- Aucune nouvelle de ta mère ? Demanda Emma en ignorant le reproche de l'ancienne reine.  
\- Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie Miss Swan...  
Enfin bref entre je le paye le chauffage.

La blond entra à sa suite sans un mot et Henry dévala les escaliers :  
\- Mamaaaan !

La brune qui était dans la cuisine le rappela à l'ordre:  
\- On ne cours pas dans la maison jeune homme  
\- Oui m'an

Emma pris son fils dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle se leva et fit un bond, à l'autre bout de la pièce Rumplestiltskin la fixai avec un sourire narquoi. Elle le pointa du doigt en regardant Henry :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fait la lui ?

Henry la regarda l'air ennuyé

\- Il n'y a personne la bas maman  
\- Si ! Mr. Gold nous fixe !  
\- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

Régina alertée par les cris suraigus d'Emma arriva dans la pièce regarda autour d'elle et ne vit rien ni personne pouvant justifier cette crise de la part d'Emma

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer  
\- Oui sans doute ...

Pendant tout le temps qu'elle mit à monter les escaliers pour aller se coucher sa vision ne disparu pas, elle semblait même la suivre toujours avec ce même sourire narquoi.  
Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que les ténébreux ne peuvent pas dormir elle resta donc à chercher le sommeil tout la nuit sous l'œil observateur du crocodile revenant.

De son côté, Régina était partagée, elle ne savais pas si elle devait être heureuse d'avoir retrouvé Emma ou être désolée que celle ci ne lui fasse apparemment pas assez confiance pour lui dire ce qui s'était passé, elle était certes revenue mais quelque-chose avait disparu ... C'est sur ces pensées tourmentées que l'ex reine plongea dans un sommeil agité.


	12. Chapter 12

Vers 5h du matin Emma en eu marre d'attendre, elle descendit donc et alluma la télé à un niveau sonore faible pour ne déranger personne. Au bout de quelques minutes elle envoya un des coussins du canapé à travers la pièce en direction du fantôme:

\- T'en as pas marre de m'observer comme ça ?

La seule réponse qu'elle obtînt fut un éclat de rire de la part de cette créature revenue d'outre tombe. Naturellement le bruit de l'oreiller réveilla la maire au sommeil leger. Elle descendit les escalier en nuisette et tomba nez à nez avec une Emma qui parlais toute seule.

\- Tu veux pas dégager oui ?  
Aller oust sale fantôme ! C'est ça fout toi de moi ...

La reine se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence ce qui fit tout de même sursauter la blonde:

\- Désolée je ne voulais pas te faire peur.. Mais j'avais entendu un bruit alors je suis descendue ...

\- Ne soit pas désolée, c'est moi qui t'ai réveillée, j'ai du mettre la télé un peu fort excuse moi

Emma entendit la voix de Rumple dans sa tête : " un ténébreux ne s'excuse jamais" mais elle l'ignora

\- Ce n'est rien, tu parlais à qui tout à l'heure ?

\- Je ne suis pas encore folle au point de parler toute seule, tu dois être fatiguée, remonte te coucher, dit elle d'un ton sec

\- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! Tu es bizarre depuis hier j'ai bien remarqué ! Tu as disparu sans donner de nouvelles pendant deux jours !

\- Juste deux jours oui, je croyais que tu voulais que je disparaisse de ta vie et celle de notre fils ? Je pensais te faire plaisir !

\- Tu ne pense pas ce que tu dis, j'ai changé et tu le sais très bien...

\- On ne change pas ce qu'on est

\- Va t'en, sors d'ici ! Si tu n'es la que pour me sortir des ignominies je ne veux plus te revoir.

La shérif s'enfuit de cette pièce ou la tension avait grimpé sans demander son reste, laissant derrière elle une maire qui regrettait déjà ses paroles bien qu'elle refuse de l'admettre.  
Emma avais maintenant un autre problème, que faire de la dague ? Il fallait la cacher de telle sorte que personne ne puisse la trouver. Dans la forêt par exemple, le premier endroit qui venait à l'esprit d'Emma était son repère dans la forêt, un tronc creux trônais non loin, ce serai une cachette idéale.  
Une fois cela fait elle tourna en rond ne sachant que faire pour se débarrasser du fantôme qui la hantais. C'est ce moment qu'il choisit pour lui adresser la parole :

\- Ne cherche pas, tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de moi, je te suis trop utile

\- Ferme la

\- J'entends tes pensées très chère tu n'étais donc pas obligée de crier comme ça pour que je t'entendre

\- Vas te faire voir à cause de toi je suis loin de ma famille

\- Comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire, il rit de son rire si particulier, pour en être la ou tu es il faut être assoiffé de pouvoir

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi tu ne me connais pas, tu cherches juste à me corrompre

\- Je te laisse cogiter

Emma hésitais à revenir s'excuser auprès de Régina mais au final ce n'étais pas plus mal, elle savait parfaitement que ses sentiments étaient contre nature, le fait que Regina soit une femme ne jouait en rien, la blonde était déjà sorti avec Lily dans ses jeunes années mais il y avait autre chose. Autre chose qu'elle refusait d'admettre, même en pensée dans sa tête. Alors le fait que la maire lui en veuille l'arrangeait ça lui éviterai bien des problèmes.

Régina tournai en rond aussi de son côté, elle décida finalement de mettre sa fierté de côté et d'appeler la blonde qui a sa grande surprise décrocha directement. "Comme quoi tout est possible" pensait la brune.

\- Régina ? Un problème ? La blonde avait un air inquiet dans la voix

\- Oui enfin non je .. c'est stupide .. tu peux revenir à la maison si tu veux ...

\- Je ne devrais pas, tu a raison je suis pas dans mon état normal et je n'ai pas envie de t'embarquer la dedans je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure j'ai été horrible avec toi

\- Je maintiens que tu devrais rentrer pour qu'on puisse en parler tranquillement.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable... mais d'accord j'arrive.

Sur ce la blonde raccrocha et se téléporta directement devant la porte du manoir Mills. Mais elle hésitais avant d'entrer, ce n'étais définitivement pas une bonne idée.  
La port s'ouvrit ne lui laissant pas le temps de réfléchir plus que ça. Régina l'accueillit froidement avec une lueur paradoxale dans le regard.

\- Entre

\- Euh ok

Emma entra sur ses pas et resta debout dans le milieu du salon. Régina resta la à la regarder. N'y tenant plus brisa le silence ignorant le guignol qui tentai de la perturber dans le fond de la pièce (je parle de Rumplestiltskin bien sûr).

\- Régina qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

La brune ne répondis pas et se contenta d'approcher toujours très incertaine. Les deux femmes n'était maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Emma compris ou elle voulais en venir et combla l'espace qui séparait leurs lèvres.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma se retrouvait sur le port dans ses pensées elle avait fuit une fois de plus en plantant la reine dans son salon après l'avoir embrassé. Elle avait pourtant bien senti que son coeur ne désirait qu'une chose, rester là bas mais ça lui était impossible.  
La vengeance sur Gold maintenant achevée elle pouvait se concentrer sur la deuxième menace, enfin se concentrer est un bien grand mot avec le visage de l'ancienne reine qui tournait en boucle dans ses pensées. Pour la protéger elle allait devoir éliminer sa mère et ça n'allais pas être une mince affaire surtout maintenant que la dague était bien cachée dans un tronc au lieu d'être en la possession de la sorcière de cœur.

Régina de son côté ne savais plus du tout quoi penser certes Emma avait fait le premier pas mais elle s'était enfuie immédiatement après..

Emma s'était séparée de la brune et la regardai terrorisée par la situation:

\- Je ..euh.. non je ne peux pas désolée...

Et elle est partie en courant.  
(Fin du flashback)

La seule envie actuelle de Régina était de s'enterrer de honte, comment allait elle pouvoir regarder la mère de son fils dans les yeux maintenant ? Quelque chose lui disais qu'elle n'allait pas la revoir de si tôt avec ses mauvaise habitudes, parce-que oui elle avait bien observé que la blonde fuyait au moindre problème et réfléchissais après.. Elle décida de faire le rangement de la maison de fond en comble pour se changer les idées.

Emma de son côté tentait faire taire le nuisible qui s'était incrusté dans sa tête et de réfléchir, elle avait réellement envie de combattre ses mauvaises habitudes et de retourner discuter avec Régina seulement la raison lui disait de ne pas mettre la famille Mills plus en danger qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle allait rester à l'écart quitte à en souffrir... du moins c'était sa résolution avant d'observer un halo de magie au-dessus du manoir, de tout évidence quelque-chose de mauvais était en train de se passer. La shérif se téléporta à l'entrée de la demeure et écouta à la porte. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'elle reconnu la voix de Cora, elle pénétra dans le salon comme une furie et trouva sa belle brune aux prises magiquement avec sa mère.

\- Ah tient la voilà

La sorcière délaissa son duel contre sa fille pour se tourner vers Emma mais surpris la lueur de panique qui est passée dans le regard de Régina.

\- Oh voyons ma fille je croyais te l'avoir déjà dit l'amour est une faiblesse, mais la c'est carrément de l'inceste je ne te croyais pas...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Emma l'attaquait déjà avec sa magie noire fraîchement acquise pour tenter de la faire taire, en vain, le mal était déjà fait et Régina regardait la blonde, horrifiée de comprendre ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle, c'est à dire la femme qu'elle aimait transformée en Ténébreuse. Fière de son petit effet la reine de cœur disparu dans un nuage de fumée laissant les deux femmes seules.

Au bout d'un moment qui sembla être une éternité Régina brisa le silence.

\- Ténébreuse hein alors c'est ça que t'étais partie faire...  
\- Je peux t'expliquer  
\- Au moins ça explique pourquoi tu t'es barrée en me laissant en plan, ça devait être le reste de conscience qui semble avoir survécu et qui rappelle à ton bon souvenir que tu as tout foutu en l'air avant de commencer !

La brune s'était tellement énervée pendant sa tirade qu'elle en pleurait presque, elle luttait pour ne pas pleurer devant Emma.

\- Et ma mère qui me balance que c'est de l'inceste j'étais là belle mère de ta mère il n'y avait pas de lien du sang... je m'attendais plus à ce qu'elle me traite parce-que tu es une femme qu'autre choses...

Une larme échappa à son contrôle et roula le long de sa joue.  
Emma ne savais plus où se mettre mais maintenant qu'elle était acculée elle n'avait d'autre choix que de dire toute la vérité.

\- Si ta mère a parler d'un inceste c'est non pas parceque tu étais la belle mère de Snow mais parce-que... Raaah j'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire ...

La blonde shoota dans la poubelle ce qui fit arquer un sourcil à la maire en face d'elle:

\- Il paraîtrait que Snow n'était pas ma mère finalement, que c'est Cora qui m'aurait mise au monde et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ...  
Je suis ta sœur.  
Je ne suis pas une sauveuse rien, juste la fille paumée d'une sorcière qui a même pas été foutue d'élever son fils..

\- Je n'ai pas de sœur

La brune refusait catégoriquement l'information.

\- Je n'ai pas de sœur ! C'est pas possible !

\- Je ne peux pas dire que la parole de ta mère soit 100% fiable mais elle n'avait aucun intérêt à me mentir à ce moment-là il n'y avait même pas de nous, d'ailleurs je sais même pas ce qu'il y'a aujourd'hui...

\- Je ne sais pas non plus mais ça commence à faire beaucoup pour le même soir alors on continuera cette discussion demain, la je suis trop fatiguée pour penser correctement à tout ce qui nous tombe dessus.

Régina releva la poubelle et monta se coucher. Emma attendit qu'elle dorme pour monter l'observer dormir espérant de toute ses forces qu'elles allaient réussir à trouver une solution viable.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey :) je suis désolée si parfois il y a des bugs de mise en page, le texte apparaît normalement jusqu'à la publication, et la fois où j'oublie de vérifier et bah ça plante xD**

 **Maintenant vous pourrez lire ça correctement voilà voilà ;)**

Le lendemain matin Emma remplissait des sudokus dans le canapé pour chasser l'ennui quand la sonnette retenti réveillant toute la maison. Emma alla ouvrir, la mairesse n'étant pas habillée de manière suffisamment décente pour recevoir qui que ce soit.

\- Belle ? Que fais tu ici?

\- Je ... C'est Rumple, il a disparu

Emma resta interdite un instant pendant que le crocodile dans son esprit riait à gorge déployée. Elle se ressaisit et lui proposa d'entrer. Régina venant de finir de s'habiller comme ça a servir le petit déjeuner et proposa donc un café à la jeune bibliothécaire.

\- Je ne comprends pas ça fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai aucune nouvelles de lui alors qu'en ce moment tout allait bien, il était à l'écoute et l'homme en lui ressurgissait...dit Belle en sirotant son café.

Les deux mères échangèrent un bref regard et Régina tenta de sortir de ce mauvais pas:

\- Plus homme ou plus bête il n'en reste pas moins Rumplestiltskin, il lui arrive fréquemment d'avoir des courses à faire avec des gens plus ou moins fréquentables, je ne m'inquiète rai pas avant une semaine

\- Ça ne lui ressemble pourtant vraiment pas de ne pas me prévenir

\- Tu le connais mieux que nous, je vais devoir y aller je travaille aujourd'hui, Emma je te suggère de faire pareil

\- Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps prévenez moi si vous avez des nouvelles

\- On y manquera pas.

C'est sur cette phrase qu'apparu Cora Mills dans un grand éclat de rire:

\- Emma pourquoi n'est tu pas venue me voir comme convenu ? Tu sais ce que je vais devoir faire maintenant n'est ce pas ? On va comment par cette très chère Belle ...

\- De quoi parle elle ? Demandèrent La reine et la bibliothécaire

\- Oh voyons Emma donne moi cette dague et rends moi le gant

\- Tant qu'à faire je ne vous rendrais ni l'un ni l'autre maintenant cette affaire ne regarde que vous et moi et j'ose espérer que l'on puisse changer d'endroit afin de discuter

\- Je ne vous ferais pas ce plaisir, la dague ou vos secrets ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous donner la dague.

-Très bien alors racontons à notre très chère Belle ce qu'elle vient de comprendre toute seule, c'est Emma qui a tué votre crocodile à ma demande tout d'abord mais maintenant qu'elle a gouté au pouvoir elle refuse de remplir sa part du contrat...

Belle complètement déçue et dégoutée jeta un regard mauvais aux deux femmes et sorti de la maison rattrapée par Henry qui n'avais pas perdu une miette de la conversation.

Emma tenta maintenant de s'en prendre à Cora.

\- Voyons tu ne vas tout de même pas tuer ta mère ?

\- C'est déjà fait !

\- Alors tu as choisi de nier ! Ça ne changera rien à la nature des liens qui nous unissent !

\- JE NE VOUS CROIS PAS ! Hier je me retenais aujourd'hui je vais vois réduire en cendres !

Emma se transforma alors en toaster géant et lança des boule de feu dans tout les sens. Par égard pour la cuisine de la maire elle changea de stratégie en tentant d'étrangler la reine de cœur. Elle y était presque parvenue quand Régina jusqu'ici trop dépassée par les évènements pour réagir lui dit:

\- SWAN c'est ma mère !je t'interdis de la tuer !

\- Et j'en fais quoi alors des confettis ?

\- Attends je réfléchit

\- La on a pas vraiment le temps je ne vais pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme

\- J'ai une idée

La reine plongea sa main dans la poitrine de sa mère et en arracha un cœur tout petit et tout noir.

\- Maintenant tu peux lâcher on a le temps de réfléchir

\- Un sort de sommeil, son véritable amour est suffisante bien caché..ça devrait marcher

Emma assomma la rousse et la déplaça jusque dans la cave afin de camoufler la zone de non droit qu'était devenu cette maison.

De son côté Henry, tentait tant bien que mal de convaincre Belle de ne rien dire à propos de ses mères. Il finit par y parvenir en appelant à l'innocence d'un jeune garçon qui n'aspire qu'à une chose, retrouver sa mère comme elle était avant la forêt enchantée.


	15. Chapter 15

Deux jours plus tard les choses étaient plus ou moins revenues à la normale, à quelques détails près, la porte de la cave était désormais scellée avec la grand-mère à l'intérieur en plein sommeil, Henry avait tout le temps le nez dans un bouquin et la mine sombre et les deux mères ne se parlaient que pour les interactions indispensables. Autant dire que cette villa était devenu un lieu où chacun s'évitait soigneusement. De temps à autres un oreiller volait à travers la salle en direction d'un fantôme.

Même si Belle n'avais rien dit, tout les combats des jours précédents n'avaient pas été silencieux, aussi d'étranges rumeurs traînaient dans le voisinage. Les Mills n'étaient définitivement pas des gens recommandables.

Au bout d'une semaine Henry perdit patience et appela ses deux mère dans le canapé.

\- Bon est ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il y a ? Si ça vous aide je sais que maman est le ténébreux, et que Gold est mort et à priori Cora aussi.

Les deux femmes osaient à peine se regarder, comment avaient elles pu croire ne serai-ce qu'une seule seconde qu'Henry n'allait se rendre compte de rien ?

-Écoute bonhomme c'est pas aussi simple que ça même toute les raisons que tu as énoncées précédemment sont suffisante pour que ce ne sois pas là joie

\- Aller j'ai presque trouvé un moyen de te faire redevenir comme avant !

À ces mots la brune s'intéressa soudain à la discussion.

\- C'est vrai ? C'est possible ? De toute mes connaissances en magie je ne vois vraiment pas comment

\- C'est pourtant simple ce qui a été fait par la magie peut être défait tant que ça ne transgresse pas les lois principales comme ''personne ne revient des morts''. Donc mais je vous l'exposerai lorsque j'aurais tout les éléments. L'autre problème c'est quoi ?

\- Um ... Il paraîtrait que ta mère et moi soyons sœur...

\- Ah oui problématique je comprends

Les deux femmes arquerent un sourcil

\- Vous pensiez vraiment que je n'allais rien voir ? Faisons comme si je ne savais pas alors. Je vais demander de l'aide à Belle pour prouver que vous n'êtes pas soeur mais à moi ça me paraît évident.

Sur ce le fils Mills se leva prit son manteau et parti vers la bibliothèque.

\- Ça c'est notre fils, un sacré numéro!

\- Quand il est comme ça il me fait penser à ta mère, enfin à Snow, toujours le mot pour redonner espoir même quand il semble ne plus y en avoir.

Emma ne répondis rien et la brune se rendis compte que l'allusion à la mère disparue de sa blonde était pas la plus délicate.

\- Désolée

\- Ça ne fais rien, il va bien falloir que je m'y habitue de toute façon et puis c'est pas faux il tiens beaucoup d'elle et de son côté têtu.

Elle sourit timidement et Régina lui sourit en retour, comme un retour au calme après la tempête.

\- On ne va tout de même pas laisser notre fils faire tout le boulot ! Tu n'avais pas une bibliothèque privée ? On pourrait l'éplucher de notre côté.

\- Bonne idée, je t'y rejoins dans cinq minutes

Arrivées à la bibliothèque de la maire elles commencèrent à éplucher chaque livre, les uns après les autres, méthodiquement mais après plusieurs heures de recherches elles n'avait rien trouvé, Emma se trouvait affalée dans un canapé jonché de livres en tout genres, grimoire contenant des incantations de sortilèges dangereux, de Bestiaires recensant toutes les créatures magique connues mais rien sur l'histoire de la famille Mills. Régina poussa deux ou trois livres et s'assit à ses cotés:

\- On perd notre temps ici, je connais tout ces livres et je n'ai le souvenir d'aucun contenant la moindre information en relation avec ma famille ...dit la brune en soupirant

Emma tourna la tête vers elle:

\- Peut-être que l'on cherche au mauvais endroit c'est ton caveau qui recèle le plus de magie familiale non ?

Alors va voir la bas moi je continue à chercher ici.

Les jours passaient et les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient toujours rien trouvé, autant Régina dans son caveau qu'Emma dans la bibliothèque, Henry ne leur avais pas fait part de ses avancées et Régina se retrouvait seule avec ses pensées, elle savait qu'Emma passait ses nuits à décortiquer les mêmes livres encore et encore sans rien trouver mais qu'elle ne rentrerai pas bredouille, sa fierté lui interdisait. La maire décida donc d'aller la voir un soir.

En entrant dans la pièce faiblement éclairée Regina entendit Emma parler à une personne qu'elle ne pouvais pas voir:

\- Fout moi la paix toi ! Je crois en mon fils ! Il va réussir à me sortir de la et je n'aurais besoin de tuer personne !

Emma n'avais pas vu qu'elle n'était pas seule aussi lorsqu'elle se retourna quelle surprise de voir l'ancienne reine qui la regardais avec incompréhension.

\- Que fais tu la ? Je t'avais dit que je m'occupais de cet endroit

\- Ça fait des jours Emma, rends toi à l'évidence il n'y a vraiment rien ici, rentre plutôt à la maison voir ton fils, il a besoin de toi

Un silence se fit avant que Regina n'ajoute dans un souffle qui n'échappa pas à la blonde:

\- Et moi aussi...

Emma s'approcha alors d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Elles frémirent toutes deux à ce contact, en appréciant la moindre seconde avant que Regina pose une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis son arrivée ici.

\- À qui parlais tu tout à l'heure ?

Emma semblait gênée, elle n'allais quand même pas lui dire qu'elle parlait toute seule ou plus ou moins à une partie d'elle? Cela sonnait toujours mieux que de mentir.

\- À Rumplestiltskin, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste, une part du pouvpir de la dague me poursuit sans cesse en essayant de me faire devenir plus noire que je ne le suis déjà.

La brune était soulagée que sa blonde n'ai pas tenté de lui mentir. Et rentra sereinement à la maison en sa compagnie.

Henry les attendait de pied ferme pour leur annoncer ce qu'il avait découvert.


	16. Chapter 16

**Voila le chapitre 16 ! Je sais que j'ai avancé des idées surprenantes dans cette fiction mais j'avais envie de changement plutôt que de vous faire lire encore une construction d'histoire similaire a une autre. Et pour se dépatouiller de tout ça j'ai eu du mal a trouver une solution crédible, je ne vous en dit pas plus et vous laisse lire ;)**

 **Merci aux guest qui prennent le temps de me laisser leurs avis même si je ne peux pas vous répondre soyez assurés que ça me fait énormement plaisir de vous lire :)**

Henry attendais ses deux mères depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà et tournait en boucle dans sa tête la solution qu'il avait trouvé afin d'être sûr que rien ne manquait, il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à sa mère. Cependant il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait manquer pour que ça fonctionne.

Le jeune garçon fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de ses deux mères qui le regardaient d'un air interrogateur, il faut dire que le garçon était debout dans l'entrée depuis un moment et avais un air très sérieux. Les deux femmes entrèrent silencieusement et s'assirent dans le canapé à la suite de leur fils. Emma prit la parole en premier, pleine d'espoir:

\- Alors tu as trouvé quelque-chose ?  
\- Avec l'aide de Belle j'ai réussi à trouver comment se débarrasser des pouvoirs de la dague. Et j'espère sincèrement que ça va fonctionner...  
\- Et bah alors qu'est ce que tu attends !  
\- Ça se base sur le fait de scinder le cœur d'Emma en deux ensuite maman tu vas extraire la magie noire d'Emma et logiquement cette magie noire ira se loger dans la partie noircie du cœur et à l'instant où la magie s'en empare l'envoyer dans la boîte de Pandore que belle à retrouvé. Et hop plus de ténébreux sur Terre.  
\- Et comment tu es sur du fait que la partie de mon cœur dans la boîte ne suffira pas à ce que je reste ténébreuse sur Terre ?  
\- Ce stratagème à déjà été utilisé dans le passé, et ça a fonctionné jusqu'à ce qu'un homme avide de pouvoir ravive le pouvoir de ces ténèbres. Mon plus gros problème à été de trouver la boîte.  
\- J'ai une question moi aussi, comment puis-je supposée extirper la magie noire hors d'Emma ?  
\- C'est expliqué dans un des grimoires de ta bibliothèque, j'ai failli t'en parler mais je me suis dit que déplacer le problème n'était pas une solution à ce moment-là on avait nulle part ou envoyer ces pouvoirs.  
\- Très bien alors je suggère que l'on prenne tous une bonne nuit de sommeil avant de se mettre à la tâche des demain matin. Comme c'est le week-end Henry pourra nous aider.

Emma lança à la brune un regard en mode ''tu te fout de moi la? ''.

\- Je ne dors pas la nuit il n'est donc pas nécessaire que j'attende outre mesure je vais commencer à préparer. Merci Henry.

La jeune femme pris son fils dans ses bras, émue que ce soit ce fils qu'elle avait du abandonner il y a si longtemps qui ai maintenant la solution à tout ses problèmes, il faut dire qu'il a bien été élevé. Henry quand à lui était le garçon le plus heureux du monde de pouvoir être utile à sa mère et de devenir un héros à ses yeux.  
Emma s'écarta légèrement de son fils et lui enjoignit d'aller se coucher:

\- Aller au lit maintenant, il va falloir des forces pour demain !

Sans discuter Henry embrassa son autre mère et monta dans sa chambre.  
Leur petit garçon enfin couché, les deux femmes se perdurent dans le regard l'une de l'autre pendant un moment qui leur sembla hors du temps et Emma finit dans les bras de Régina, la tête appuyée sur son épaule.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir écouté, tu m'avais prévenue que la vengeance ne menait à rien et j'y ai été quand même, si je t'avais écouté je n'en serais pas là avec mon père, les relations dans le voisinage seraient moins pourries et puis on aurai pas ta mère dans la cave ...  
-Ne t'excuse pas, je n'ai aucun droit de te juger, je suis passée par là aussi et je ne t'en blâme pas  
\- Mais ...  
\- Chut arrête de penser à ça normalement demain les choses seront revenues à un certain calme. Je vais monter me coucher et toi tu vas faire quoi ?  
\- Je vais aller chercher le grimoire et je vais le lire jusqu'à le connaître par cœur.  
\- Très bien, bonne nuit Emma.  
\- Bonne nuit Régina

Le lendemain à l'aube tout était prêt pour la dangereuse opération, Emma après avoir briefé Régina sur la manière dont celle ci devait s'y prendre pour déplacer la magie noire, s'arracha le cœur et le confia à la brune.

\- À toi de jouer

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant se s'allonger dans le canapé, Henry se trouvait juste à côté de sa mère avec la boîte de Pandore dans la main prêt à placer la moitié du cœur d'Emma dedans.  
Régina se concentra essayant d'empêcher ses mains de trembler, elle n'avait jamais fait cela avant et le fait que ça concerne Emma ne l'aidait pas à relativiser. Après avoir calmé sa respiration elle scinda délicatement le cœur a moitié clair à moitié sombre en deux parties et donna la partie sombre à Henry avant de rendre l'autre partie à sa propriétaire.

\- Prêt Henry ?  
\- Prêt.

Régina ferma alors les yeux et plaça ses mains au dessus du corps étendu de la blonde. D'un seul coup la magie opéra et tout un flot de fumée noire commença à s'échapper d'Emma et se massait en un nuage au dessus de leur têtes. La sueur perlait sur le front de la maire qui fournissait un effort hors du commun afin d'extirper les ténèbres de la femme qu'elle aimait, après un temps indéfini toute la magie qui caractérisait le ténébreux était localisée dans le nuage que Regina s'appliqua à diriger vers le cœur noirci. À l'instant où le premier volute heurta la surface noirâtre du cœur, Henry déverrouilla la boite qui aspira le demi cœur et tout le nuage à l'intérieur pour toujours.  
La maire qui avait fourni un effort surhumain s'évanouit et tomba dans les bras d'Emma qui s'était précipitée pour la rattraper. Après quelques secondes de flottement Régina revint à elle et Emma l'embrassa passionnément sous les yeux de son fils qui détourna le regard légèrement gêné. Les lèvres des deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent à cause du manque d'air et Emma regarda autour d'elle:

\- Il a disparu, je suis tranquille, pour de bon ! Merci !

Emma sauta au cou de son fils qui lui rendit fortement son étreinte. Et observa l'ancienne reine les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ça a fonctionné .. je n'en reviens pas  
\- On a pas élevé notre fils n'importe comment ça va, il sait se débrouiller comme un vrai petit héros.

La sonnette retentit dans le salon et Henry alla ouvrir:

\- Belle, tu tombes bien, ça a fonctionné et je n'y serais pas parvenu sans ton aide pour trouver la boîte  
\- Je contente pour toi Henry et j'apporte des nouvelles, en épluchant ton livre de conte j'ai trouvé un détail qui pourrait aider...


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hello :)_**

 ** _Je sais bien que ce chapitre est un peu court mais j'ai préféré le publier maintenant pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre et écrire la deuxieme partie dans le chapitre suivant voila_**

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

 _''J'ai trouvé un détail qui pourrait aider'' - Belle_

Belle se tenait devant la porte et il commençait à faire froid en cette saison aussi Henry l'invita-t-il aussitôt à entrer :

\- Je te prépare un café ?

\- Oui merci Henry, lui répondit Belle dans un sourire.

Elle dirigea vers le salon et trouva Emma discutant avec la maîtresse de maison de manière plus décontractée que ce a quoi elle s'attendait. Lorsqu' Emma aperçu la jeune bibliothécaire elle se sentit gênée par rapport aux événements de leur dernière entrevue et décida de s'excuser :

\- Pour ce que ça vaut je suis désolée et je regrette tout ce que j'ai fait mais seule la vengeance me paraissait juste, je ne pensais qu'a le faire payer, lui et Cora pour ce qu'il m'avait fait.. sans penser que j'étais en train de faire exactement la même chose par rapport a toi, je ne sais pas si un jour tu pourras me pardonner...

\- J'ai passé des années a essayer de faire que Rumple se pardonne a lui même avant de pouvoir avoir une chance qu'il redevienne l'homme qu'il était. Tu n'es plus tenebreuse mais tu vas devoir passer par la également et pour t'aider a cela je me dois de te pardonner.

\- Mais je ne le mérite pas...

\- Tu as un fils et une famille qui t'aime Emma, ne te sous estime pas. Et puis tu nous a tous sauvés et surtout moi qui serait toujours dans une cellule si tu n'étais pas arrivée...

Belle lança un regard accusateur a l'ancienne reine :

\- Je suis désolée a ce propos, c'était disons, excessif, et c'est encore toi qui a pris pour le crocodile.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, ça c'est nouveau, la méchante reine qui s'excuse ? Ça n'arrivait pas tout les jours. Manifestement la récente entente entre la sauveuse et la reine avait été positive. Regina continua, suivant l'exemple d'Emma :

\- Cette partie de ma vie est désormais derrière moi, je veux faire partie des gentils, pour mon fils, … notre fils.. dit elle en observant Henry arriver avec les boissons chaudes.

Il fit le service et demanda impatiemment :

\- Alors ! Qu'a tu trouvé ? J'ai fouillé mon livre des centaines de fois et je n'avais jamais rien remarqué.

\- Du calme Henry, c'est normal, il ne s'agit pas exactement du même livre, Belle sortit un autre exemplaire a l'apparence identique au premier pour appuyer ses dires, la seule différence entre ces deux livres est que certaines histoires ont été remplacées par d'autres. Ce qui nous intéresse est que l'une d'entre elles parle du passé de Cora et nous montre clairement sa première fille : premièrement il s'agit d'une enfant rousse aux cheveux bouclés et aux nombreuses taches de rousseurs et deuxiemement, j'ai fait les calculsmalgré mon horreur pour les maths et il est impossible qu'Emma tu sois la fille de cette magicienne, tu aurais été plus vieille que Regina de plusieurs années or, lorsque tu es arrivée dans ce monde il y a 28 ans tu n'étais encore q'un nourrisson. C.Q.F.D. !

La bibliothecaire était plutot fière d'elle, elle avait enfin réussi a etre utile a quelqu'un meme s'il s'agissait de la personne qui avait tué l'homme qu'elle aimait. De leur coté Emma et Regina n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles ! Tout qui s'arrange le meme jour ! Bon si on oublie les cadavres dans le placard mais tout de même !

Emma demanda d'une toute petite voix :

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Certaine ! Maintenant je vais devoir vous laisser j'ai encore du travail qui m'attends. Et au fait, prenez garde la prochaine fois que vous sortez, les rumeurs vont de bon train dans le voisinage.

\- Merci Belle

Une fois Belle repartie, Henry vint se blottir dans les bras de ses deux mères, heureux d'avoir enfin réussi à aider dans se monde d'adulte.

\- Que fait on maintenant ? Demanda Regina

\- On peut aller près du lac, ça fait longtemps que j'y suis pas allé avec toi et ce sera l'occasion de montrer a Emma les endroits les plus beaux de la ville ! Je suis sure qu'elle n'a pas encore eu le temps apprécier le paysage ! Proposa Henry

Emma rit face a tant d'enthousiasme :

\- C'est vrai que mon emploi du temps ne m'a jusqu'à présent pas laisser beaucoup de place pour les ballades champêtre mais remédions-y !

Elle se leva suivie de son fils :

\- Regina tu viens ?

\- Hein euh oui j'étais ailleurs excuse moi, j'arrive.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey hey hey !**

 **Avant que vous ne commenciez a lire je vous informe que ceci est le dernier chapitre, je n'en suis pas réellement satisfaite mais j'ai observé à plusieurs reprises que je n'était pas douée pour terminer les histoires. C'est d'ailleurs un peu pour ça qu'on écrit des fanfictions non ? parce-que l'on déteste l'idée de dire au-revoir a un univers que l'on aime ^^**

 **Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous avez aimé lire cette histoire :)**

Regina se demandai ce qu'il allait se passer pour elle et Emma, après tout elle n'en avait quasiment pas discuté puisqu'il était apparu qu'elles étaient sœurs. Fort heureusement ce n'était pas le cas mais l'ancienne reine commençai à se demander s'il n'allait pas falloir recommencer proprement du début, la seule chose que toute cette histoire lui avait apporté finalement était la prise de conscience de ses sentiments pour la blonde.

\- Regina tu viens ?

\- Hein euh oui excuse moi j'étais ailleurs.

Elle se leva et rejoint la petite famille qui se préparai pour une ballade, Henry était surexcité et ses deux deux mères étaient bien forcées d'admettre que son insouciance était communicative. Regina prit seulement une écharpe mais Emma ne voulait pas gâcher se moment avec sa frilosité exacerbé aussi sortit elle une écharpe un bonnet et des gants dans les tons gris:

\- Paré à affronter la froidure votre majesté !

La majesté en question leva les yeux au ciel, elle n'emmenai pas un enfant au parc mais bel et bien deux ! Elle espérait sincèrement que la fin de cette journée se déroule aussi bien que son début. Et surtout avoir ses réponses quand l'évolution de sa relation avec Emma. Une Emma qui lui paraissait avoir d'un seul coup récupéré toute sa joie de vivre comme si les semaines précédentes n'avaient pas existé.

\- Bon aller en route ! Mais avant ça Henry tu me met un pull en plus de ton manteau tu vas avoir froid sinon.

\- Oui M'man...l'enfant remonta dans sa chambre en courant pendant que ses mères s'installaient dans la voiture.

La jeune shérif se sentait nerveuse d'être soudainement seule avec la personne qui occupait ses pensées. Leur fils revint avant que l'une des deux femmes n'osent briser le silence.

La Mercedes démarra doucement et le trajet se fit calmement, interrompu quelques fois par Henry qui prenait son rôle de guide touristique très à cœur. Regina se gara sur un parking aux trois quarts vide vu la saison et laissa Emma observer le paysage: un petit lac s'étirait paresseusement sous leur yeux, bordés par de grand arbres dont la couleur des feuilles variait du orange doré au rouge profond, le long de ce lac un chemin serpentait un moment avant de passer sur un petit pont en pierre et rejoindre l'autre coté pour les promeneurs qui n'avaient pas envie de faire le tour complet. La blonde ne disait rien elle observait simplement, envahi par le charme du paysage, derrière elle, son fils était fier de son idée quand à Regina, elle n'avait que faire du paysage, une beauté tout autre attirait irrésistiblement son regard, lorsque Emma se retourna elle surprit le regard de la brune sur elle et rougit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Cela suffit a confirmer les soupçons d'Henry sur la relation qu'entretenait ses mères. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a trouver un autre plan ingénieux pour les faire se rapprocher.

\- Alors maman tu veux aller de quel coté en premier ? demanda t il pour couper court a cet instant de malaise évident.

\- On pourrait faire le tour en entier et rentrer par le pont

\- C'est parti alors !

Et le garçon parti en courant dans la direction indiquée afin de laisser ses mères "entre adultes".

\- Je suppose qu'il faut que l'on discute de ce qu'il va se passer maintenant que les choses sont plus ou moins revenues a la normale, commença Regina.

\- Je suppose que c'est également ce que notre petit malin de fils souhaite vu le mal qu'il se donne pour rester loin devant nous mais dans notre champ de vision, répondit la blonde en souriant.

\- Alors qu'allons nous faire ? Et ne me dit pas de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

-Bien sur que non ! Je ne vais pas dire ça, en fait non la vérité est que je ne sais même pas ce que je vais te dire!

En prononçant ces mots le regard des deux jeunes femmes s'étaient comme aimanté l'un a l'autre et la réponse a leur problème leur paru soudain évidente.

Lorsque Henry vit cette onde multicolore constituée de cette magie chaleureuse qu'est le véritable amour, il sut qu'il avait réussi son stratagème et que peut importe ce qui arriverait dans le futur sa famille se retrouverait toujours !

Emma passa le reste de son après midi accrochée au bras de sa brune et tout allait enfin pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce qu'elles tombent sur un David.

\- Emma ? Qu'est ce que fais tu ici ... avec Regina ?

\- J'essaie de profiter de ma vie David, tu devrais essayer aussi des fois.. répondit Emma froidement.

\- Écoute je suis désolé de m'être comporté comme un abruti avec toi, mais perdre Mary Margaret m'a empêché de penser clairement, j'aurais du me comporter comme un père et au lieu de ça j'ai agi comme un adolescent blessé.. Bien sur que j'espère toujours entendre ce qu'il s'est passé la bas mais j'espère surtout que tu peux me pardonner les choses horribles que j'ai dit..

La jeune shérif s'approcha de son père et le prit dans ses bras:

\- Je ne t'en veux plus, j'aurais surement réagit pareil et ... a propos de Regina je suppose que tu vas devoir t'habituer a nous voir passer pas mal de temps ensemble.

Elle se retourna vers la personne qui était fraichement devenue sa compagne et salua son père afin de profiter de cette fin de journée et de toutes celles que la vie lui réservait pour la suite.

FIN


End file.
